Winx Club SEED
by Ryuusei Harukaze
Summary: C.E. 76. The humans discover the Magic Dimension and try to make mutual understanding between the two worlds. However, and old evil returns to cause chaos and war. How will it all end? Rated T for swearing and violence. Gundam Seed Destiny&Winx crossover.
1. PreWar Phase

**WINX CLUB SEED**

**Author's note: **To ensure success this time, I have decided to finish the story, then post it here all at once. So you'll be sure that I'll be spamming chapters from now on :P.

**Disclaimer:**Winx Club is property of Rainbow S.P.A and all other copyright holders; Gundam Seed Destiny is property of Bandai Inc., Sunrise Co., and all other copyright holders. I do not own. Nor do I own the song lyrics included in this fanfic. This piece of work is purely fan made and contains no intention of copyright infringement whatsoever.

**Reason for restarting: **Do you think Lacus would be so ruthless so as to declare war on the Dimension over such a small matter? I don't think so…

**Pre-war Phase: Door to Secrets**

Year 75 of the Cosmic Era, two wars have passed since the Bloody Valentine incident. The second war between Earth, PLANT, and Orb lasted about a year. It ended with a peace treaty signed between Orb and PLANT. After the war, the United Emirates of Orb took control of all matters on Earth, due to the collapse of the Earth Alliance. It has been a year since the war caused by the Break the World incident. Now the world was prospering with the help of its new and wise leaders, Chairwoman Lacus Clyne of PLANT, and Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb. Orb and PLANT put their heads together and rebuilt the world's resources, including some military bases.

GRAND COUNCIL CHAMBER, APRILLIUS ONE, PLANT – NOVEMBER 24 C.E. 75

At Aprillius One, the Supreme Council was awaiting the arrival of the Orb Parliament. PLANT and Earth were going to discuss some project plans. After the arrival of the Orb Parliament with Cagalli at its head, both parties sat down and discussed the Liberty Plan project. "It is very important to unify all beings as one, regardless natural or coordinator." Lacus claims.

Suddenly, an informant rushed in to inform Lacus of a unit requesting permission to land. Lacus wanted to see for herself who this person might be, so she granted the permission to land, but requested that she be escorted to the landing bay.

To Lacus's surprise, the landing unit was an old unit she had seen in the Battle of Messiah. "Legend!" Captain Kira Yamato of ZAFT, who was Lacus's husband, exclaimed as he recognised the unit belonging to Rey Za Burrel, whom he fought in the battle of Messiah.

The Legend landed and its hatch opened. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of the cockpit. The whole council gasped.

"Rey? Rey Za Burrel?" Admiral Athrun Zala of Orb gasped as he recognised his former teammate aboard the Minerva. "You were supposed to be dead after the fall of Messiah!"

Rey adverted his gaze to Athrun. "Yes, I thought I was too…"

He held up a small purple book with a name engraved on it.

"Rau Le Creuset?" Yzak Joule, minister of military affairs, gasped as he recognised the name of his commanding officer in the Bloody Valentine war.

"Indeed, Mr Joule, this is the diary of the late Rau Le Creuset, or should I say, my brother?" Rey's eyes glittered.

Rey flipped the pages. He stopped at a page and started reading the contents out loud.

"Twenty-ninth of February, C.E. 70. I was recognised as an ace after my efforts in the battle of Yggdrasil. I had to pack up and move on board the Vesalius now. While packing, I noticed a diary. It turned out to be the long lost diary of my father. I opened it and realised that I had a sister, not just any sister, but a fairy sister. I couldn't believe it!"

Rey took out a photo. On it was Al Da Flaga hugging a purple haired baby girl. Some coordinates were written on the back. "Magic Dimension wormhole: L6"

"Your Excellency, I suggest we locate these beings and try to make diplomatic relationships with them? It would most certainly benefit out kind…" Rey spoke.

Lacus thought for a while, then she spoke. "Why not? We'll go searching for this wormhole as soon as possible.

Cagalli was worried. "Lacus, are you sure?"

Lacus turned to Cagalli with a smile. "Wouldn't it be nice if the universe would live as one? I hope to achieve that…"

Cagalli smiled back. It seems that this would be fruitful after all…

**Phase Close**


	2. Phase 1

**Opening Theme:**Invoke – T.M.Revolution

_sure chikai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

**Phase One: Revelation**

Year seventy-six of the Cosmic Era, the Magic Dimension was finally in peace. After the defeats of Darkar and Valtor in C.E. 74 and C.E. 75 respectively, Princess Bloom went on a journey to find her past. In the process, she defeated and ridded the world of the three ancestral witches for good and revived the stronghold of the Dimension.

In a world parallel to that, the Solar System, Earth and PLANT now had new wise rulers. With the United Emirates of Orb in charge of Earth and the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty in charge of PLANT, the world was finally prospering after four years of war and instability. The dark ages ended in a peace treaty signing between Orb and PLANT to cease the war.

ROYAL PALACE – DOMINO

With Domino revived, the people returned after eighteen years of refuge. They cheered for the return of their good rulers. There was rejoicing and enjoyment everywhere. At the palace, the royal families were invited to a royal banquet. Bloom, the Princess of Domino, decided to invite her friends, the Winx Club as well.

"Where's Bloom?" Prince Sky of Eraklion asked as he looked around for the girl he liked.

King Oritel of Domino gave him a wink. "She'll be down soon. She says that she wants to look extremely gorgeous for a certain someone!"

"Oh, everyone's here already? I hope I didn't keep you waiting!" a voice came from the central stairway.

The whole hall spun around as Bloom entered the hallway. She entered the hall wearing an elegant blue dress. Sky's eyes almost popped out. He had never seen Bloom looking so… hot!

Then, the music began as the feasting and the dancing began.

Suddenly, a guard from the control room rushed in up to King Oritel.

"Sire, two unidentified aircrafts seeking permission to land! I seek your response, your majesty!"

"Permission granted!"

The main screen turned on in the hall and showed images from the security camera in the courtyard. Bloom held her breath as recognition dawned on her.

"Eternal? Archangel?"

Suddenly, the door to the main hall swung open as the guards showed two women in. One of them had long pink hair and was wearing a long purple regal dress. The other had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a white suit.

"Lacus Clyne? Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb? What's going on here?" Bloom could not believe her eyes.

The girl named Cagalli walked up to Bloom. "You must be Bloom Peters, the last Princess of Domino who sought refuge in Orb after Domino was destroyed. Very well. As you know, I am still Princess of Orb. Lacus has become Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council."

"Bloom, who are these people?" Bloom's mother walked up to her.

Bloom explained, "Remember when Daphne sent me to Earth? I ended up in a small island on Earth. That was Orb. The blonde girl, Miss Cagalli, was and still is Princess of Orb. Miss Lacus used to be a pop singer in PLANT, where the coordinators are. Now, somehow, she has become Chairperson of the High Council."

"Let me explain…" Lacus stepped forward. "Chairman Durandal was killed in the battle of Messiah two years ago. I was living on Orb with my husband, Kira Yamato."

"The ultimate coordinator?" Bloom asked in shock.

"I'm just another person." modest Kira stepped forward.

He's with ZAFT now, and a captain, thought Bloom.

"As I was saying, on request of the PLANT Supreme Council, I returned to PLANT and became the chairwoman." Lacus finished.

King Oritel stepped forward. "Explain your presence, please!"

"Please lead us to the conference room, we have some matters to discuss with the kings of the Magic Dimension." Lacus requested.

The kings of the Magic Dimension, as well as Lacus and Cagalli, made their way to the conference room. They sat down and discussed.

"I have a proposal to make to you, your Majesties." Lacus started. "I present to you, the Liberty Plan! This is a plan held in cooperation with the United Emirates of Orb. This will allow human rights in the Magic Dimension, for humans now have no rights here, as we observed."

"But how did you get into the Magic Dimension, your Excellency?" King Radius of Solaria asked.

"We took a wormhole and landed inside the barrier" Cagalli answered.

Lacus pressed a button. "Now I shall begin my presentation…"

"As you can see, the Liberty Plan will allow human communication with the magical beings that live here. In order to do this, we must lower the barrier. Although the Magic Dimension is 30 million light years from Earth, our present technology can allow us to travel here in less than a second." Lacus explained.

King Gabriel of Linphea spoke up. "For a world where all beings are equal, I am going to stick with Miss Lacus's plan."

"Unfortunately, I don't think I am going to support the Liberty Plan. We cannot have humans in the Dimension, otherwise there will be racial conflicts!" Oritel said.

The rest of the rulers agreed with King Oritel.

"I see! Well then, we will only be doing business with Linphea, since they will be the only planet which will lower the barrier to us…" Cagalli said.

"I regret this inconvenience and I hope that we will have another opportunity to do business again!" Lacus stood up and shook King Oritel's hand.

"It was no trouble at all. I also regret for not being able to accept your proposal." King Oritel replied.

With that, the Archangel and the Eternal took off and rendezvoused with the Minerva outside Domino's orbit. The Minerva and the Eternal returned to ZAFT headquarters Messiah while the Archangel returned to Orb.

However, on the route back to Orb, the Archangel received a distress signal from Orb.

"What seems to be the matter, Lieutenant Badgiruel?" asked Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel.

"The Dominion has been stolen! We suspect this is the work of terrorists!" replied Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel, who was supposed to be the captain of the newly constructed Dominion.

"This is terrible! We must get back to Orb as soon as possible!" Cagalli told Murrue.

Suddenly, a black battleship's positron cannon fired. Luckily, the Archangel was able to avoid the blast.

"The Dominion!" Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes.

"This must be the work of Logos again! Durandal wiped them out two years ago, and now they're back?" Colonel Mu La Flaga fumed.

"Captain, Colonel La Flaga and I will sortie! Is that okay with you?" Admiral Athrun Zala requested.

Murrue nodded. "Yes, go right ahead!"

"Recapture or destroy the Dominion!" Cagalli ordered.

She went up to Athrun and stroked his face gently. "And Athrun, you must come back alive! I believe that you will succeed!" With that, she kissed Athrun.

Athrun returned the kiss and promised, "I will do that! I promise!"

**In the hangar**

"Athrun Zala! Justice! Moving out!" Athrun announced and launched in his Inf. Justice.

"Mu La Flaga! Akatsuki! Making a sortie!" Mu announced and launched as well.

"I will launch as well, Captain!" Lieutenant Andrew Waltfeld announced.

"Andrew Waltfeld! Gaia! Launching!" Andrew said and launched in his Gaia.

**On board the Dominion**

Unknown to the crew of the Archangel, the Dominion was not stolen by Logos, it was stolen by none other than the Triv, Valtor and Darkar.

"Oh, how cute!" Icy, the eldest of the Trix, mocked the Archangel.

"They've got little toy robots, and they think they can get us with that?" Darcy laughed.

"Sisters! Let's go! I cannot withstand the need to destroy something!" Stormy laughed.

"Hold on!" Valtor said as he gave the Trix a magic mirror each.

"You can use that mirror to contact any unit or battleship nearby."

"I'm expecting to see a good job from you three!" Darkar said as the Trix set off.

**Phase End**

**Author's note: **Natarle Badgiruel was rescued by Serpent Tail pilot Gai Murakumo. In this story, she joined Orb and was planned to pilot the Dominion before it was stolen.


	3. Phase 2

**Legend: Title/announcement**, _Song lyrics_, Location, _Thought_

**Opening theme: **Invoke – T.M.Revolution

_sure chikai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

**Phase Two: ****An Old Presence, with a New Allegiance**

Year seventy-six of the Cosmic Era, two wars have passed since the tragedy of Bloody Valentine in C.E. 70. Also, in the Magic Dimension, a year has passed since the defeat of the Ancestral Witches and the restoration of the Great Dragon's resting place, Domino. However, just when the world is stepping back onto the road of stability, an old evil threatens the universe once more.

A ZAFT vessel, while in Omega, stumbled upon the soul chamber, which had been hidden to mortality for as long as the beginning of time. They unknowingly release three souls, two which are Valtor and Darkar. The two villains decide to join forces and release the Trix to create havoc upon both the Solar System and the Magic Dimension.

As for the third soul, the ZAFT forces enrolled her into the military, where she became successful. The question is, who is it?

POSITION L3

**On board the Eternal**

"Distress call from the Archangel!" Lieutenant Commander Arthur Trine, the vice captain of the Eternal, informed Kira.

"Receive signal!" Kira, who was captain of the Eternal, ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Meyrin Hawke, the CIC, opened the channel.

"Lacus!" Cagalli spoke.

"What is the matter, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"The Dominion has been stolen by what seem to be terrorists from the Magic Dimension! Athrun, Andrew, and Mu are currently fighting three of them!" Cagalli said, flustered.

"Hang in there! The ZAFT forces shall help you out! What is your current location?" Lacus said.

"We are at L6, please help us as soon as possible!" Cagalli begged and the transmission ended.

"Contact the Minerva!" Lacus ordered.

"Yes, your Excellency!" replied Martin DaCoasta, one of the crew of the Eternal.

A connection was established as the Minerva received the signal.

"Lieutenant Commander Ruddle, where is your captain?" Lacus asked.

Lieutenant Commander Joachim Ruddle, vice captain of the Minerva, told Lacus, "Your Excellency, the captain is in her room. She wasn't feeling well and had gone to take some medication. But she says she will be alright after a while."

"Alright! The Eternal and the Minerva will head to L6 to assist the Archangel, which is currently engaging terrorists which seem to come from the Magic Dimension! Inform all crew!" Lacus instructed.

"Yes, madam!" Joachim replied with a salute.

Just then, Joachim received a call from the captain of the Minerva, saying that she would be launching. He turned to the crew and said, "The captain will be launching in her Mobile Suit! Close of the bridge and issue Condition Red!"

"Condition Red issued! All pilots to standby in their respective units!" Vino Dupree, one of the crew announced.

"ZGMF-X135T Guardian, clear for launch!" announced Yolant Kent, the CIC.

The Guardian launched and charged at full speed.

Meanwhile, on board the Eternal, Kira, Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaria prepared to launch.

"Kira Yamato! Freedom! Going out!" Kira announced and launched in the Strike Freedom.

"Shinn Asuka! Destiny! Going out!" Shinn announced and launched in the Destiny.

"Rey Za Burrel! Legend! Launching!" Rey moved out in the Legend.

"Lunamaria Hawke! Core Splendour! Let's go!" Lunamaria launched in the Core Splendour. It transformed and received the Chest and Leg Flyers, forming the Impulse. The Silhouette Flyer sent it the Force Silhouette and activated Impulse's Variable Phase Shift Armour.

"All engines at full speed!" the vice captains of the Eternal and Minerva shouted unanimously.

When the ZAFT forces arrived at L6, Darkar felt a peculiar sensation.

"I sense something… She's here… I guess her soul was freed as well…"

"Who?" Valtor asked.

Meanwhile, a huge battle broke out. The Minerva's Tannhauser positron cannon missed Icy by an inch.

"That was hot! That's it, you stupid grey thing, you're gonna pay!" Icy shouted and geared up to attack the Minerva.

While the Minerva braced for impact, the Guardian blocked the attack with its Beam Shields.

"Get out of here, or suffer the consequences!" The Trix received a telepathic message from the Guardian. "You losers never learn, do you?"

"Who are you?" Icy fumed, "How dare you call us losers! Show yourself!"

"Who am I? You all should know… I am the pilot of this new ZAFT unit, ZGMF-X135T Guardian! I am the captain of the Minerva! I am…"

Then, as if on cue, Darkar and the pilot said together, "…Dark Bloom Peters!"


	4. Phase 3

**Opening theme: **Invoke – T.M.Revolution

_sure chikai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

**Phase 3: The Fallen Angel Rises Again**

Every being has an existence. As long as the being does not die, the existence will continue to be existent. That is the theory of the Soul Chamber…

POSITION L6 – SOLAR SYSTEM

"I knew it!" Darkar cackled with laughter on board the Dominion.

"Well, well, if it isn't master's little favourite!" Icy mocked while she contacted the Guardian.

"Shut up! Darkar is no longer my master!" Dark Bloom shouted and swung the Guardian's Beam Sabre.

Darkar came out onto the battlefield. "Is that anyway to talk to your master?!" Darkar asked.

"I said, you are no longer my master, you bastard!" Dark Bloom pulled the trigger on her Mobile Suit's Beam Rifle and aimed the shot at Darkar. She put the thrusters at full power and dashed towards the Trix and Darkar with a Beam Sabre in hand.

"Retreat! Valtor, send in the fucking Windams and put them under a spell!" Stormy contacted Valtor hastily.

After the Trix and Darkar returned to the Dominion, Valtor sent out the Windams after casting a spell on them which made them move as if they had souls.

"Fifty Windams, eh? Not a match for my Akatsuki! I'm the man who makes the impossible possible!" Mu said proudly.

"Please stand back!" Dark Bloom contacted everyone's units. "This is between me and them!"

"But Captain Dark Bloom, you can't possibly…" Lunamaria started, only to be interrupted by Dark Bloom.

"Watch me!" Dark Bloom shouted and dashed off into the space of Windam, wielding only a single Beam Sabre. However, within seconds, all that was left of the fifty Windams were fifty thousand pounds of debris.

"Impossible!" Mu gaped in awe, saying the one word he would have never thought he would say.

Meanwhile, on board the Dominion, Darkar was shaking with anger.

"All fifty Windams destroyed?! Is this what my puppet has become?!" Darkar roared.

"Valtor, let us sortie! We have three Windams left!" Icy asked.

"No, it is crucial that we protect those three units! We still have many battles ahead of us! Let's carry on to the next phase of our plan!" Valtor looked at the unit with worried eyes. "Besides, if we carry on this battle, we would most definitely be taken down. I guess I overlooked the fact that we're dealing with ZAFT's and Orb's best…"

With that, the Dominion retreated and went into a portal.

_Darkar, you son of a bitch_, thought Dark Bloom, _next time, there will be… No mercy!_

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Reason – Nami Tamaki

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_


	5. Phase 4

**Legend: **_**Time**_

**Spoiler: **I will not list out the ones that will not change, but eventually it will be ShinnxBloom. And there WILL be character death! MUAHAHA! PS: There will also be Gundam-jacking, everyone' _**favourite**_!

**Opening Theme: **Invoke – T.M.Revolution

_sure chikai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

**Phase Four: Reunited, or Re-separated?**

ALFEA – MAGIX

"ZAFT unit requesting permission to land!" Palladium informed Faragonda.

"Granted!" Faragonda replied. She knew she could trust ZAFT and Orb.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, many students gathered around as the ZGMF-X42S Destiny landed. As the pilot stepped out of the cockpit, Bloom received the biggest shock of her life.

**Clip song: Akatsuki no Kuruma – FictionJunction Yuuka**

"Shinn? Shinn Asuka?!" Bloom asked, shocked.

Shinn walked over to Bloom, his eyes tender. "Bloom Azcruse?"

"I am Bloom Peters… Bloom Azcruse Peters…" Bloom replied.

Then, Shinn captured her in a hug. All the students gaped in awe.

_Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru_

_Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita_

_Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA_

_Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite_

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo_

_ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake_

_Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta_

_Te no hira no kioku haruka_

_Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

"How long has it been since we hugged? Five years?" Shinn asked, although he himself knew the answer. "I knew I saw you at Domino… No one could ever look as beautiful as you do…"

"Shinn… I knew this day would come… I knew we would be reunited one day…" Bloom cried as tears of joy streaked down her cheeks.

"There, there… No need to cry, I'm here now…" Shinn comforted Bloom, stroking her hair.

_Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo_

_Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu_

_Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA_

_Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de_

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni_

_Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo_

_Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku_

_Sayonara no RIZUMU_

**Flashback: **_**C.E. 71**_

"Shinn, so you're really leaving for PLANT?" Bloom asked, sadness and surprise filled her tone.

"Yes… I'm sorry…" Shinn embraced Bloom.

"But… I don't want you to leave…" Bloom said, tears forming.

"I know… I don't want to leave either…" Shinn replied as he looked up to the sky. "But my parents are dead… And… A coordinator like me should be in PLANT… It's not safe here anymore…"

"But…" Bloom protested.

Shinn looked away, trying to hide the tears. "I'm a coordinator; you're a natural… There's no way we can be together…"

"But Shinn… I… I…" Bloom stammered, trying to find the right words to say. Then, finally, with a burst of courage, she shouted, "Shinn, I love you!"

_Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni_

_Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no_

Shinn looked back at her. He pulled her into an embrace once more and said, "I love you too… But now, I have to leave for PLANT…" He pushed his face closer to Bloom. "Let this be a farewell from me to you…" With that, he planted a kiss on Bloom's lips.

Bloom returned the kiss with passion. It was her first kiss, and so was it Shinn's. When they pulled away reluctantly, Shinn said, "Till destiny brings us together again, Bloom-chan!"

With that, Shinn walked off with Captain Todoka into the shuttle to PLANT.

Then Bloom whispered, "Sayonara, Shinn-kun, aishiteru…"

_Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte_

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka_

_Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo_

_Mou ichido te ni suru made_

_Kesanaide tomoshibi_

_Kuruma ha mawaru yo_

**Present day: **_**C.E. 76**_

"I will never forget our kiss… It was my first…" Bloom said.

"Mine too…" Shinn smiled.

"I guess you're doing great in ZAFT now… So which unit are you piloting?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I used to pilot the Impulse, but…" Shinn started.

"Woah! You mean you destroyed the famous Freedom Gundam?" Bloom was astonished.

"Yeah…" Shinn laughed, blushing. "So do you still love me?"

"Well…" Bloom stammered.

"Hey, Bloom!" Sky arrived on his bike.

"Well, hi!" Bloom turned to Sky. "Sky, I would like you to meet someone. This is Shinn. Shinn Asuka, my childhood friend on Earth, and…" Bloom blushed. "My first love and first kiss…"

Sky couldn't believe his ears! He wasn't Bloom's first kiss?

Bloom turned to face Shinn. "Shinn, this is Sky… My…" Bloom took a deep breath, knowing that Shinn would be crushed by this. "My fiancée…"

Shinn gasped. Bloom was engaged?! _Shit! Damn it,_ thought Shinn. Then, after Shinn processed everything in his head, he took out a handgun.

"You girlfriend stealing son of a bitch!" Shinn accused Sky and pulled the trigger.

"Shinn, don't!" Bloom pushed Shinn's hand away, making the shot miss.

Sky laughed. "Wow! I can see how you and Bloom were lovers! Both of you are impulsive and hot tempered!"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Shinn shouted.

"Shinn, calm down!" Bloom said.

Shinn calmed down. Bloom's voice was the only thing which could calm him.

"Shinn… I must move on… Life goes on…" Bloom said in between sobs.

Shinn put down his handgun. "I'm sorry for my earlier impulse…"

"It's okay! I would be mad too if I knew someone took away my first love!" Sky said.

"So... As the saying goes, if you truly love someone, you must let her go, isn't that so?" Shinn turned away, trying to hide his tears. "For now I shall let Bloom marry whom she desires…" Shinn held Bloom's hand, like they used to. "For I love her more than life itself…" Then, Shinn turned back to face them.

"However! If you are to betray Bloom, I will hunt you down into the fiery depths of hell! Do you promise me that you will take care of Bloom until the day you die?"

"Yes, I promise you! For I love Bloom more than the sake of this universe!" Sky replied.

"Fine! I take your word!" Shinn said and turned back to his cockpit. He started the engine and took off, whispering to himself, "Bloom-chan, aishiteru mo…"

**Phase End**

**Special ending theme: **Tears - Lisa

_koboreochiru yakusoku no kakera tachi _

_mune ni kizamu koto sae deki nu mama ni _

_surinuke te yuku itsuwari to shinjitsu o _

_miushinatte kizui ta _

_narihibiku kodou no kotae o _

_hateshinaku meguri tsuzuku kanashimi no tobira _

_owari naki tooi namida atataka na hikari ni shi te _

_kimi ni todoki masu you ni_

**Author's note: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Y'know, I really cried when I wrote this… When did I think of such mushy stuff? o.O BTW Lunamaria dumped Shinn for Vino.


	6. Phase 5

**Author's note: **Nuclear missiles are back! Hooray for nuclear missiles! LOL!

**Opening Theme: **Invoke – T.M.Revolution

_sure chikai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

**Phase Five: Operation Double Bluff – First Battle of Alfea**

ALFEA, MAGIX – 9 FEBRUARY C.E. 76

"Hey, look!" cried a fairy. "It's an Orb carrier!"

The other students of Alfea looked up and saw the Dominion. "I wonder what's Orb doing here in the Magic Dimension…" Professor Wizgiz thought aloud.

However, little did they know that the big black battleship over their airspace then was controlled by a familiar enemy.

"Fire the missiles!" Valtor ordered on board the Minerva.

"Missiles incoming!" Professor Dufour informed Headmistress Faragonda.

"Activate the barrier!" commanded Faragonda.

The barrier around Alfea was activated. The students looked on as the missiles crushed onto the barrier. However, within seconds, the barrier was destroyed. Luckily, none of the missiles hit the students.

"What… what are these things?" Faragonda cried out in shock.

On board the Dominion, Darkar smirked, "Witness the power of nuclear weapons!"

Icy laughed menacingly, "The plan is going well… Even if they manage to stop those missiles, we still have many waves to go!"

"I think it is time to roll out that weapon! Launch the Divine!" Faragonda commanded.

"Right!" replied Captain Timmy of the new Company of Light battleship, Divine.

"Power bus online! All thrusters ready! Pathway clear! Advance slowly! Divine, launching!" Timmy announced.

Then, Bloom contacted Timmy. "I request permission to sortie! It would be much easier for Tecna and I to take down that battleship using Mobile Suits!"

"All right then!" Timmy said. "COL-MS01 Nebula and COL-MS02 Brilliance, you may launch!"

"Bloom Peters! Nebula! Heading out!" Bloom launched in a blue coloured mobile suit. The Cloak Flyer sent the Impact Cloak to the Nebula.

"Tecna La Flaga! Brilliance! Going out!" Tecna launched in a purple Mobile Suit.

The two Mobile Suits headed toward the Dominion.

The Trix, Darkar, and Valtor felt a sudden turbulence. "Korinthos launcher has been damaged!" Stormy reported.

Then, there was another wave of turbulence. "All missile launchers have been disabled! We are unable to fire anymore missiles!"

"Main camera, on!" Valtor commanded.

The main camera was turned on and two Mobile Suits appeared on the screen.

"Impossible… The company of light actually managed to make Gundams?" Valtor couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I can sense the Dragon's presence! It's emanating from that unit!" Darkar pointed to the Nebula. "That means…"

"Bloom's here…" Valtor spoke. "I can sense her, and she's piloting the Nebula Gundam."

"Switch all communication channels to voice only! Our goal is to ensure that they think this is the work of Orb and declare war on Orb and PLANT! Also, activate the anti-magic cloaking so that Bloom cannot sense our presence!" Darkar commanded.

"Contact Alfea!" Valtor commanded.

At Alfea, Faragonda received a transmission. "Magix and the rest of the Magic Dimension has disagreed to the Liberty Plan. As such, we are taking action! You have thirty minutes to surrender or we will resume our attack!"

"What an absurd request!" Palladium shouted. "We cannot accept this!"

"But what will we do? They have powerful weapons enough to destroy this school!" Wizgiz argued.

"Everyone, please calm down! I have faith in the Divine and Bloom. We must trust them!" Faragona spoke up.

**On board the Dominion**

"Aim the Gottfried and target the enemy Mobile Suit!" Valtor commanded.

The Gottfried fired a blast of laser. Bloom was able to evade the beam, however.

"Lohengrin down!" Icy said, "All main cannons disabled!"

"Shit! Retreat! We have finished our job here!" Darkar ordered as the Dominion retreated to the newly captured Omega.

**Later**

"I don't believe it! The Galactic Federation is declaring war on us?" Bloom asked her parents, who were arrived shortly after they heard of the attempted nuclear attack.

"I don't know…" King Oritel started. "But now, we have no choice…"

"We've had nuclear weapons fired at us. We can't take this lying down…" Mariam hugged Bloom. "I know you have loved ones on Earth, on the Orb mainland. But we have no choice… Sorry, Bloom… We have to declare war… On Earth and PLANT…"

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Reason – Nami Tamaki

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_


	7. Phase 6

**Opening theme: **Invoke – T.M.Revolution

_sure chikai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

**Phase Six: The Crypt of War**

Year seventy-six of the Cosmic Era, two years have passed since the battle of Messiah. In the Magic Dimension, it had been a year since the battle of Andros. Just when the two parallel worlds step onto the road back to stability, a familiar evil appears to cause dispute between the two worlds.

The Company of Light and the Galactic Federation held a conference after the nuclear assault on Alfea. Both sides accused the other of attacking the other. The masterminds, unknown to them, are the forces of darkness. In the end, the Company of Light declared war on the Galactic Federation and even attacked the ZAFT base Jachin Due. Fortunately, ZAFT was able to ward off the attack.

After the attack on Jachin Due, Linphea joined the Galactic Federation as part of agreement to the Liberty Plan.

As the world plunges into the darkness of war again, hopes fall and angers rise once more…

ZAFT MILITARY AFFAIRS STATION – 26 FEBRUARY C.E. 76

"This is absurd!" Yzak Joule, chairman of the National Defense Committee, rose and slammed his hands on the table in anger. "How can they accuse the Galactic Federation of attacking them with nuclear weapons with the Dominion?! They were the ones who stole the Dominion and attacked our forces, and now they're putting all the blame on us?!"

"I know this is a difficult situation, but if we go to war, wouldn't we be repeating our previous mistakes? Many of our comrades have died in the previous wars…" Dearka Elsman, a member of the PLANT Supreme Council, stood up and spoke.

A fierce discussion broke out between the Radical and Moderate Factions of the council. Then, after thinking for a while, Chairwoman Lacus Clyne stood up. "May I have your attention, please?" Lacus spoke in a loud but mild tone. "I know this is hard to comprehend, but they've tried to attack one of our main bases, Jachin Due. If Jachin Due falls, there will be mass hysteria!"

"What are you suggesting we do then, chairwoman?" Dearka asked.

"I suggest, we pick up our weapons once more… For our defence! We cannot wait here like sitting ducks…" Lacus's face clouded. "I do not wish to fight… But we have no choice… We must choose between fighting and death! I hope to put an end to this as soon as possible."

As Lacus announced it, the word spread like wildfire. Soon, everyone in the Magic Dimension, PLANT, and Earth knew that the world is in a state of chaos once more.

GRANABLE RESIDENCE, LINPHEA

On her bed sat Flora Granable, the daughter of the archduke of Linphea. She was one sad girl. She had been expelled from Alfea after her so called "friends" got her into trouble with something she didn't do, and called her coward before she got expelled. She was kicked out of the Winx Club and in addition to that, her ex-boyfriend Helia broke up with her. And now, a war broke out. Things just couldn't get worse.

Suddenly, Flora spotted a figure creeping around in her garden. Flora went down to investigate. Then, she cornered the figure and used her Vine Trap spell.

She went in closer to get a look and to her surprise, it was a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was wearing a ZAFT Red Uniform. Flora's heart almost stopped. The young man was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hello… Pretty lady…" the young man smirked.

"Who are you?! Just because Linphea is an ally of ZAFT, doesn't mean you can sneak into the garden of the archduke of Linphea at any time you please!" Flora said.

"Oh, I do apologise for being so rude! However, could you let me down so we can talk?" the young man asked.

Flora let the blonde down. He shook Flora's hand. "Flora Granable, I am Rey. Rey Za Burrel!"

Flora's eyes opened. "How do you know my name?"

"I was sent here by the archduke of Linphea and your father. He thinks that it might be at your best interest that you join ZAFT." Rey took out a few documents and handed them to Flora.

Flora took a deep breath. "He wants me to join ZAFT?"

"Yes." Rey replied.

"I don't know…" Flora looked confused.

"Think about it. You can fight for a world where peace, equality, and freedom prevail." Rey said. Then, he leaned closer to whisper, "Do it, for courage, and for the sake of this world which is about to be reborn!"

_Courage_, that word struck anger into Flora's heart. She remembered the word that the Winx said to her before she left.

"Coward!"

Flora took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it!"

"Good! Now get into the Legend and we'll rendezvous with the Eternal outside Linphea's orbit. We've been assigned two tasks here in the Magic Dimension!" Rey said as they made their way towards the Legend. The duo got inside and the Legend took off.

When Rey and Flora returned to the Eternal, Flora was assigned as a temporary crew member until they returned to PLANT. "Next stop, Solaria!" announced Captain Kira.

The Eternal headed to Solaria Prison, where they were supposed to free a prisoner. "I don't know why the chairwoman wants us to do this, but it's her orders…" Lunamaria shrugged.

"Now, Shinn, our target is somewhere near the northern walls. Your mission is to break the northern wall at approximately four metres from the top. Rey, you back Shinn up! Understood?" Kira explained.

"Yes, sir!" Shinn and Rey said in unison and saluted Kira.

As Rey and Shinn headed towards their units, Flora tugged at Rey's uniform. "Hey, can I come along with you?" Flora asked in a shy tone.

Rey looked surprised. "Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because… um… I want to see how awesome it is to pilot a mobile suit…" Flora smiled.

Rey smiled back. Somehow, he had developed a soft spot for Flora's smile. "Alright!" he replied as he and Flora climbed inside the Legend.

"Shinn Asuka! Destiny! Heading out!" Shinn launched from the Eternal.

"Rey Za Burrel! Legend! Launching!" Rey's unit took off.

**Phase End**

**Ending song: **Reason – Nami Tamaki

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_


	8. Phase 7

**Author's note: **Gundam-jacking is back! Hooray for the overused Gundam-jack!

**Opening theme: **Invoke – T.M.Revolution

_sure chikai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

**Phase 7: The Third Gundam**

SOLARIA ROYAL PRISON, SOLARIA – 28 FEBRUARY C.E. 76

"Let's go!" Shinn shouted to Rey.

"Right!" Rey replied.

The Destiny blasted a hole in the wall exactly where Kira had told him to. He took out the two prisoners inside. However, the older woman was shot by a guard and died instantly.

"Mother!" cried the younger girl.

"Rey! Jam the guards' advance!" Shinn told Rey.

While Rey used his DRAGOONs to chip off some debris and prevent the guards from moving any closer, Shinn let the girl into his cockpit. The two units returned to the Eternal.

"No! I can't believe my mother was killed! Damn Solaria! I will destroy that planet!" the girl raged.

"Then how about joining ZAFT? We are currently in war with the Magic Dimension except for Linphea. Those magicians don't know anything about our ideals!" Shinn said.

"Alright! I will join ZAFT! I will destroy Solaria!" the girl cried.

"Chimera Exaliura, right?" Kira said. "I need to assign you as a temporary helper on board this ship. When we return to PLANT, you will be registered."

"Hey what's…" Flora came into the captain's office. "Chimera?!"

"You… Winx bitch! What are you doing on board? This is a ZAFT vessel!" Chimera raged.

"I could ask you the same…" Flora said. "As for me, I have joined ZAFT."

"You too? I can't wait to get revenge on that slut Stella!" Chimera shouted.

"Now that we're done with introductions, let's move on to the next phase of our mission! Onward to Magix!" Kira commanded.

REDFOUNTAIN, MAGIX – 2 MARCH C.E. 76

The pilots of the Eternal, as well as Flora, assembled in the briefing room as instructed by Kira.

"Now that everybody's here, I would like your attention!" Kira spoke. "The Council has decided! We are told to steal one of the new Mobile Suits developed by the Company of Light. And the person to hijack the Exodus, will be none other than Flora Granable!"

"What? But I'm inexperienced…" Flora protested.

Rey put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he assured, "You'll be fine… Just trust yourself!"

"But…"

Rey hugged Flora and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You'll do fine. If anything happens, I'll protect you…"

"Right, Shinn and Rey, you are expected to protect the less experienced Flora!" Kira said.

"Right!" Shinn replied and saluted the captain, followed by Rey and Flora.

The trio descended from the Eternal with their backpacks, each only wielding a handgun. They made their way to the Mobile Suit hangar with ease.

"Rey, why are you wearing a mask?" Shinn asked Rey, whose face was covered with a mask.

"I can sense it… She's here…" Rey replied mysteriously.

"Red alert! Red alert!" blared the alarm. In the control room, the Winx and the specialists were shocked. They turned on the security camera and gasped. Three ZAFT soldiers were trying to hijack the mobile suits.

"This is bad! We'd better go!" Sky said.

"No, it would be better if you all stay here! Tecna and I would be enough!" Bloom said.

"But…" Timmy protested.

"If they're trying to take our MSes, we aren't gonna let them!" Tecna said.

"Winx Enchantix!" Bloom and Tecna transformed into their fairy forms and headed for the MS hangar.

"Haha! I guess they don't have anymore guards to send!" Shinn laughed.

"Flora, get into the Exodus, quick!" Rey shouted.

"Right!" Flora replied and got into the cockpit. She started the engine and turned on the Phase Shift Armour.

"Wow! So this is what it's like to pilot a Mobile Suit!" Flora gasped.

Suddenly, Bloom and Tecna appeared. "Flora?!" Bloom gasped as she recognised who was in the open cockpit.

"Oh no!" Flora shouted and closed the cockpit.

"Bloom?!" Shinn gasped.

"Shinn, what are you doing?" Bloom asked, aghast.

"I'm here on a mission. We're here to hijack one of the Company of Light's Mobile Suits!" Shinn said. "Why are you fighting on their side? Don't you see they're discriminating us? Come to ZAFT, Bloom! Didn't you say this, 'I'm so glad we're in Orb, where there's no discrimination'?"

"Shinn! Stop! I can't help it!" Bloom cried.

"Why not?" Shinn asked, disappointed.

"Because… Shinn," Bloom sobbed, "I am a princess… Of Domino…"

Shinn gasped and his eyes widened.

Behind them, the Exodus rose up.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Reason – Nami Tamaki

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_


	9. Phase 8

**Opening theme: **Invoke – T.M.Revolution

_sure chikai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au_

_tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru_

_samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita_

_sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara_

_tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru_

_haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai_

_negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja_

_karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo_

_dare kara mamore ba ii?_

_kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga_

_soko ni aru nara..._

**Phase Eight: Secrets**

REDFOUNTAIN, MAGIX – 2 MARCH C.E. 76

"So you're here too, Tecna La Flaga!" Rey shouted as he fired a bullet at Tecna.

"Who are you?" Tecna asked, dodging the bullet. "How did you know my name?"

Rey laughed. "Who am I? Let me tell you! I am the brother of… your genetic brother, Rau Le Creuset!"

"Rau? That's impossible…" Tecna collapsed.

"Tecna!" Bloom rushed to Tecna's side.

"Bloom is… the princess of Domino?" Shinn stood there, rooted to the ground. He couldn't believe his ears.

The Exodus took off for the Eternal. Rey snapped Shinn out of his trance.

"Our mission here is complete! Let's go!" Rey said.

"Right…" Shinn said, taking off, but not without looking back a few times. They went back to the Eternal as it took off for PLANT.

**Later**

"I'm sorry everyone… I made us lose a Mobile Suit…" Tecna apologised to the Winx Club and the specialists. "I guess I overreacted…"

"Tecna, it's not your fault…" Bloom tried to comfort Tecna as she sat down beside her. "What I want to know is, what your relationship with Rau Le Creuset is."

Tecna was silent for a while, then she spoke up. "I am the daughter of… Al Da Flaga and a fairy…" Tecna said.

Bloom couldn't believe it! Al Da Flaga was a famous politician on Earth.

But the story didn't stop there. "My father modified me into a coordinator before I was born. He didn't know that I had fairy genes inside me until I was born."

"So your brother is…" Bloom asked.

"Yes… My brother is none other than the Hawk of Endymion himself, Mu La Flaga…"

MESSIAH – 5 MARCH C.E. 76

The Minerva and Eternal arrive. Lacus had wanted to see the both their captains. Kira and Dark Bloom were directed to Lacus's chamber.

"Welcome, Captain Dark Bloom, Kira…" Lacus welcomed them.

"I trust you have been doing well, your Excellency!" Dark Bloom said as she and Kira saluted Lacus.

"Yes…" Lacus said. "The reason I called you here is…"

Lacus took out two badges from her pocket. The badges resembled wings with a jewel in the middle.

"That's a FAITH badge! Lacus, what are you trying to…" Kira asked.

Lacus helped Kira to put on his badge. "I'm assigning the both of you to FAITH, in recognition of your wonderful efforts.

Dark Bloom's eyes turned green with envy. She did not like the fact that Kira was Lacus's husband because he would have better treatment. However, she said nothing and put on her badge as well.

"I am honoured! Thank you, your Excellency, for such a good reward!" Dark Bloom saluted.

"Oh yes, Miss Dark Bloom, I have two transfers to the Minerva. I expect you'll be meeting them today!" Lacus handed Dark Bloom three sheets of identification papers.

Dark Bloom saw the papers and smiled. She saluted one more time before heading back to her ship.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Reason – Nami Tamaki

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

**Author's note: **OK, I know it was short, but that's all I could come up for this chapter. Now the foundation steps are made, it is time to move on to real action!


	10. Phase 9

**Opening theme: **Pride – HIGH and MIGHTY Colour

_Hakanaku chitta hikari ga_

_Bokura wo ima yobi samasu_

_Kanashimi wa oto wo tate_

_Kieru ano basho kara_

_Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he_

_Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly_

_Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga_

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide_

_Ugoki dashiteru_

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_Hibikiau oto wo tate_

_Kizamu kono basho kara_

_Towa ni shinji tsuzukete_

**Phase Nine: Familiar Faces hold Unfamiliar Swords**

JACHIN DUE – 7 MARCH C.E. 76

Dark Bloom walked down the corridors of the Minerva, heading for her office. She passed by crew members Yolant Kent and Vino Dupree, who saluted her. But after saluting the captain, Yolant and Vino did not walk off. Instead, they just stood rooted there, staring at Dark Bloom.

"Dude, is it me, or do I think that the new captain is hot!" Yolant whispered to Vino.

"I know! And we thought Meer Campbell was hot…" Vino whispered back.

Suddenly, Dark Bloom whipped around and shouted. "What are you lazy slackers doing? Get back to work immediately!"

"Yes madam!" Yolant and Vino replied and rushed off.

"And she's real feisty too!" Yolant said to Vino.

"I heard that!" Dark Bloom's voice echoed down the corridor.

Yolant and Vino gulped.

Meanwhile, outside, Chimera and Flora met up with a familiar face, Diaspro Annabella.

"What are you doing here?" Diaspro looked Flora coldly in the eye. "Aren't you supposed to be with those Winx bitches?"

"They kicked me out…" Flora replied. "My father wanted me to join ZAFT, so I agreed. I wanted to build a future of peace and equality."

"Well, my motive for joining ZAFT is…" Diaspro said menacingly, "… To destroy that bitch Bloom and her little planet! I heard that she's engaged to Sky now! Curse her!"

"Hey why are we still waiting out here? Aren't we supposed to look for the captain?" Chimera said.

"Yeah… So I guess… Let's go…" Flora was nervous. But still, she entered the ship with Diaspro and Chimera.

"Ah you're here! The new transfers! I am LT Commander Joachim Ruddle, the deputy captain of this ship!" Joachim stretched out his hand as the new transfers shook it. "Let me direct you to the captain's office!"

Flora, Chimera, and Diaspro were directed to the captain's office. When they got inside, they got a shock of their lives.

"Bloom, you bitch! What the hell are you doing here?!" Diaspro shouted, grabbing Dark Bloom by the collar.

Dark Bloom pushed her away. "Mind your manners, Ensign Diaspro Annabella! That's Captain Dark Bloom Peters to you!"

"But… How is this possible?" Flora looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Dark Bloom explained how the soldiers had freed her soul unknowingly, how she was taken to PLANT, how she enlisted in ZAFT.

"I see… So there is such a thing after all… The Soul Chamber…" Chimera said.

"However, may I ask, why do you fairies want to join ZAFT?" Dark Bloom asked her subordinates.

"I want to fight for a world of peace and equality! Where there are no conflicts!" Flora said.

Chimera boiled with rage. "I want revenge! On Stella Axelis! That bitch will get it!"

Diaspro replied with anger in her eyes. "I will kill that bitch Bloom!"

Dark Bloom asked, "Why?"

"Because…" Diaspro replied, "She snatched away my Sky! And now our engagement is cancelled! Now she's engaged to my Sky!"

"I want to destroy Bloom too…" Dark Bloom said. "I want to destroy the other side of me! Because… There is not enough room in this world for two Dragons!"

Dark Bloom stood up. "Now that we're done with introductions, let's go to the Mobile Suit hangar! I need to show you your units!"

Dark Bloom directed the here new pilots to the hangar. She pointed to the Exodus. "That unit, Flora Granable, I guess you're familiar with. The COL-MS03 Exodus, that will be your unit!"

"Now, that unit…" Dark Bloom pointed to a unit which looked like a gigantic devil. "ZGMF-X44T Reaper, Chimera Exaliura, that will be your unit."

"Diaspro Annabella," Dark Bloom pointed to a unit which looked like a knight, "The ZGMF-X78T Slayer, that's your unit!"

Dark Bloom headed to the bridge. "Joachim, take them around the ship! We've got an upcoming mission!"

"Yes madam!" Joachim saluted the captain and took the three new pilots along on a tour of the ship.

**Later**

"Power Bus online! Pathway clear! All engines ready! Main thrusters on!" Dark Bloom commanded. "Advance slowly! Minerva, launch!"

The Minerva launched onto the route to Magix.

"We'll head to the Golden Caves! Our mission: to bring back the water stars!" Dark Bloom announced.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Anna ni Issho Datta no ni – See-Saw

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake _

_tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari _

_sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara _

_samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa _

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_


	11. Phase 10

**Opening theme: **Pride – HIGH and MIGHTY Colour

_Hakanaku chitta hikari ga_

_Bokura wo ima yobi samasu_

_Kanashimi wa oto wo tate_

_Kieru ano basho kara_

_Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he_

_Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly_

_Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga_

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide_

_Ugoki dashiteru_

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_Hibikiau oto wo tate_

_Kizamu kono basho kara_

_Towa ni shinji tsuzukete_

**Phase 10: Battle of the Golden Caves**

GOLDEN CAVES, MAGIX – 10 MARCH C.E. 76

"Flora Granable! Exodus! Let's go!" Flora launched in the Exodus, heading towards the cave.

"Chimera Exaliura! Reaper! Going out!" Chimera launched in the menacing Mobile Suit and followed Flora.

"Diaspro Annabella! Slayer! Launching!" Diaspro launched in her new unit.

This was going to be the three young fairies' first battles, at least in a Mobile Suit.

"Well, well, it looks like they've sent only a single battleship to guard the caves… Getting cocky, are we?" Dark Bloom grinned. "Contact the enemy battlehip!"

"Yes madam!" replied Yolant. He opened a communication channel to the Divine.

Meanwhile, on the Divine, Timmy was surprised when he saw Bloom's face on the screen.

"This is the ZAFT battleship Minerva! You have five minutes to surrender the water stars! Otherwise, we shall take them by force!" Dark Bloom said.

"What the? What is Bloom doing at ZAFT?" Brandon looked surprised.

"What am I doing at where?" Bloom asked as she entered the bridge.

"Wait, if you're here…" Sky's eyes widened. "That means…"

"Oh no!" Bloom cried. "It's Dark Bloom! No wonder I've had a strange feeling!"

"But that's impossible!" Timmy said. "And they expect us to surrender the water stars? Fat chance!"

Timmy contacted the Minerva. "This is the Company of Light battleship Divine! We will not accept your request! If you attempt to take the water stars by force, we'll have no choice but to retaliate!"

"Well, well," Dark Bloom smirked, "If it isn't the little geek I beat up two years ago! So, I bet Tecna dumped you?"

"You bitch!" Tecna shrieked. "I am still going strong with Timmy! Why you, I ought to teach you a lesson!"

Tecna sped off to the Mobile Suit hangar. "Tecna La Flaga! Brilliance! Heading out!"

"Hmph! I sense her! She's here!" Dark Bloom said. "Take care of the ship! I am going to launch!"

"Yes madam!" replied Joachim.

Dark Bloom went to the Mobile Suit hangar. She clambered into her unit.

"Dark Bloom Peters! Guardian! Making a sortie!" Dark Bloom launched in her Mobile Suit into the battlefield.

Meanwhile, on the Divine, Bloom said. "I must go out! Tecna is outnumbered!"

"All right, but take care!" Sky said.

Bloom got into her unit. "Bloom Peters! Nebula! Going out!" Bloom launched from the Divine. The Cloak Flyer attached the Impact Cloak to the Nebula.

Tecna contacted Flora.

"Flora Granable, right?" Tecna asked.

"What do you want? I bet you're here to mock me again, am I right?" Flora growled.

"But it was Stella who…" Tecna started.

"Silence!" Flora interrupted. She drew out a Beam Sabre and slashed at the Brilliance.

Tecna used the Brilliance's shield to defend herself from the attack of the Exodus. "Stop it! Why are you with ZAFT? What happened to the sweet Flora we knew?"

"The Flora you knew… Is dead!" Flora raged. "I am no longer the coward you said I was!"

Meanwhile, on the Divine, Sky decided that he had better launch.

"Sky Vi Eraklion! Windrider! Making a sortie!" Sky launched in his Mobile Armour.

"Oh, look, it's Sky!" Diaspro squealed in delight.

"Diaspro?" Sky gasped.

"Sky! How have you been, my darling?" Diaspro asked in a flirty tone.

Suddenly, a blast of laser headed for the Slayer. Luckily, Diaspro was able to dodge the attack.

"Keep your flirty voice to yourself!" Bloom shouted. "Sky loves me!"

"Bloom Peters!" Diaspro was angry now. "Fuck off to hell!" She drew out a Beam Sabre and lunged for the Nebula.

Bloom drew out the Nebula's Beam Sabre and defended herself. Suddenly, a blast shot her Beam Sabre off her Mobile Suit's hand. She prepared to draw another weapon, only for Diaspro to destroy the Cloak.

"Shit!" Bloom cursed. Her Mobile Suit's power was running low. Her Phase Shift Armour depleted and she was left vulnerable to attacks.

"Now's our chance! Fire your Beam Rifle!" Dark Bloom commanded as she combined the two Beam Rifles of the Guardian together and fired.

"Right!" Diaspro obeyed and fired her Beam Rifle.

_I won't be taken down like this_, thought Bloom, _I will not accept defeat!_

Suddenly, a burst of energy came from within Bloom. She felt energetic again and had a sudden increase in awareness. Her bright blue eyes turned diluted as she unlocked a power locked away to every being.

The SEED mode!

Just as the two beams were about to crash into the Nebula, Bloom turned the thrusters to full power and flew up. The beams crashed into each other and caused a mini explosion, sending both the Guardian and the Slayer flying back.

"Send the power recharge!" Bloom requested.

The Divine sent a new battery as the Nebula abandoned the old one and replaced it.

"Now, send the Crusher Cloak!" Bloom made another request.

The Cloak Flyer sent a new Cloak to the Nebula. It had dual Anti Ship Beam Swords, a Beam Boomerang, and dual Beam Sabres.

Bloom activated the Beam Boomerang and threw them at the Slayer. It hit the main cameras.

"Diaspro Annabella, aborting!" Diaspro signalled to the Minerva as she landed on the ramp.

"Damn! So I guess she's activated her SEED!" Dark Bloom cursed. "Retreat immediately! One of the enemies has activated SEED mode! It'll be too dangerous to stay out here!"

"Yes madam!" replied Chimera and Flora.

The three Gundams returned to the Minerva as it took off and headed to Linphea, which was the closest ally territory.

"We've chased them away!" Stella cheered when Bloom, Sky, and Tecna returned to the Minerva. "Good job, Bloom, how did you do that?"

"I don't know…" Bloom replied. "I just told myself to be strong and that I would not accept defeat. Then suddenly, I felt a burst of energy inside me…"

"Ah well, if this is the military, you'd be labelled as a super ace!" Sky said.

The crew of the Divine laughed as they headed back to Alfea.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Anna ni Issho Datta no ni – See-Saw

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake _

_tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari _

_sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara _

_samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa _

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_


	12. Phase 11

**Opening theme: **Pride – HIGH and MIGHTY Colour

_Hakanaku chitta hikari ga_

_Bokura wo ima yobi samasu_

_Kanashimi wa oto wo tate_

_Kieru ano basho kara_

_Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he_

_Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly_

_Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga_

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide_

_Ugoki dashiteru_

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_Hibikiau oto wo tate_

_Kizamu kono basho kara_

_Towa ni shinji tsuzukete_

**Phase 11: First Battle of Shadowhaunt**

Shortly after the Minerva returned to Messiah after a rest stop in Linphea, the Company of Light launched an attack on PLANT in retaliation to the attack on the Golden Caves. The Company of Light believed that they must win the war at all costs and fired nuclear missiles at Aprillius. Luckily, the nearby Messiah ZAFT command centre fired the Neo GENESIS and stopped the nuclear attack on Aprillius.

However, one missile hit Aprillius Seven and destroyed it, resulting in millions of deaths…

ZAFT MILITARY AFFAIRS STATION – 26 MARCH C.E. 76

"This is outrageous!" cried Yzak. "How dare they fire nuclear weapons at us! Look at what they did to Aprillius Seven!"

"But how are we going to retaliate? The GENESIS? The Requiem?" Dearka asked. "That would cause mass hysteria! Our efforts to create a world of stability would be futile!"

The Council argued. Some wanted a righteous war, others a destructive and swift end…

"I know this is confusing…" Lacus stood up. "But I guess the Radical faction is right. The Company of Light is too powerful an enemy! We have no choice, but to use it again…"

Lacus's eyes darkened. "The GENESIS…"

**Later**

"Full power! Eternal, move out!" Kira commanded.

"Advance slowly! Minerva, launching!" Dark Bloom announced.

_The power of Realix_, thought Dark Bloom, _the Chairwoman is using it to power the GENESIS… Imagine how much power that would be…_

The two battleships took off for Shadowhaunt, the site of their new base in Magix.

ALFEA, MAGIX

Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club stepped into the office of Miss Faragonda.

"You wanted to see us, Miss Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"Ah, yes," Faragonda spoke, "I have received reports that ZAFT is planning to make a base at Shadowhaunt. Their current plan is unknown, but we cannot allow them to set up a base here in Magix."

She pulled down the plan. "The Shadowhaunt cavern is only big enough for Mobile Suits to enter. It will be impossible for battleships to enter. So we can deploy Mobile Suits outside the cavern and then fly in. Then, we will ambush the ZAFT forces inside."

SHADOWHAUNT, MAGIX

"Damn it! They should've told me that this cavern was only big enough for a Nazca class to enter…" Kira mumbled to himself.

"All right, then, we'll infiltrate this cavern with Mobile Suits!" Dark Bloom decided.

"Dark Bloom Peters! Guardian! Making a sortie!" Dark Bloom launched from the Minerva.

"Diaspro Annabella! Slayer! Heading out!" The Slayer launched from the Minerva.

"Chimera Exaliura! Reaper! Launching!" Chimera launched in her Mobile Suit.

"Flora Granable! Exodus! Going out!" Flora launched in her Gundam.

"Kira Yamato! Freedom! Going out!" Kira launched from the Eternal in his Strike Freedom Gundam.

"Shinn Asuka! Destiny! Going out!" Shinn launched in his MS.

"Rey Za Burrel! Legend! Launching!" Rey launched in the Legend.

"Lunamaria Hawke! Core Splendour! Let's go!" Lunamaria launched in the Core Splendour. The Eternal delivered the Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer, and the Force Silhouette.

The six Mobile Suits entered the cavern. The two battleships were to shoot at the cavern until at least an Archangel class was able to pass.

"Signals from up ahead! Company of Light Mobile Units! Two Mobile Suits and one Mobile Armour!" Dark Bloom announced as she contacted the other ZAFT Mobile Suits.

"So, they're planning to ambush us… With only three units? This must be a joke!" Shinn laughed.

When the ZAFT Mobile Suits reached the entrance to the main cavern, they activated their shields and went in. The ambush attack was foiled.

"Impossible! They sent so many units?" Sky cried in his Redwing Mobile Armour.

"We must've underestimated them!" Tecna said. "No matter, we'll defeat them altogether!"

"Wait a minute…" Bloom said as she caught sight of the Destiny. "Destiny… Shinn?"

"Nebula…" Shinn wondered. "Is it Bloom?"

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Anna ni Issho Datta no ni – See-Saw

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake _

_tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari _

_sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara _

_samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa _

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_


	13. Phase 12

**Opening theme: **Pride – HIGH and MIGHTY Colour

_Hakanaku chitta hikari ga_

_Bokura wo ima yobi samasu_

_Kanashimi wa oto wo tate_

_Kieru ano basho kara_

_Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he_

_Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly_

_Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga_

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide_

_Ugoki dashiteru_

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_Hibikiau oto wo tate_

_Kizamu kono basho kara_

_Towa ni shinji tsuzukete_

**Phase 12: Shadows**

A blast of laser fired at Bloom's Nebula Gundam. Luckily, she avoided it.

"What the hell are you doing in that Mobile Suit?" Shinn asked. "Didn't you say that you didn't want to fight in a war?"

"Shinn, I'm sorry… I can't…" Bloom cried. "It is my destiny…"

Another shot fired at the Nebula, only to miss.

"I'm gonna take you down, Bloom Peters! Right here, right now!" Dark Bloom roared.

She fired the Beam Rifle again. It almost hit the Nebula's cockpit, only for Shinn to block it with the Destiny's Beam Shields.

"How dare you!" Dark Bloom roared at Shinn's traitorous act.

"We're here to capture a base! Not here to kill!" Kira reminded her.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Dark Bloom replied rudely.

The Nebula fired a blast of laser at the Guardian's backpack, where all the weapons were stored. Dark Bloom, with her alertness, dodged the shot.

"Damn it! You wanna play rough? I'll play rough!" Dark Bloom drew out the dual Beam Sabres on the Guardian and lunged for Bloom's Gundam.

Bloom drew out the Nebula's own Beam Sabres and prepared to engage the Guardian.

Meanwhile, Tecna was engaging the Legend in ranged combat. Both of them had equal signs of awareness, as they both had the same father, Al Da Flaga.

"Rau Le Creuset… You…" Tecna mumbled.

Rey activated the Legend's DRAGOONs. They shot towards Tecna's Brilliance Gundam.

Luckily, the Brilliance was able to dodge the DRAGOONs.

"You bastard!" Tecna yelled and drew out a Beam Rifle and destroyed two DRAGOONs. The remaining DRAGOONs returned to the Legend.

"Our world… Must be upheld… Our world… Must be protected…" Rey said. He drew out the Legend's Beam Cannon and fired it at Tecna's Mobile Suit. It hit the hand of the Brilliance as it dropped its Beam Rifle.

"Damn!" Tecna cursed. "How dare you!"

She drew out the Beam Boomerangs one by one and hurled them one after another. The Legend dodged the boomerangs and destroyed them with the Beam Cannon.

"Damn!" Tecna cried and drew out the combined Beam Sabres.

Rey combined the Legend's Beam Sabres as well. The two Mobile Suits lunged at each other.

"For the sake of mankind… You, the only Fairy Coordinator hybrid, must cease to exist!" Rey yelled as he cut off the Brilliance's last arm. Rey activated the DRAGOONs again and destroyed all thrusters on the Brilliance, rendering it incapable of flight.

"Not even she can survive a fall like that…" Rey calculated.

"Tecna!" Bloom, who was engaged in combat with Dark Bloom, rushed to save the disabled Brilliance.

Tecna climbed out of the Brilliance's cockpit and used her wings to fly up to Bloom's Gundam. Bloom let Tecna into her cockpit.

"What? They pilot MSes in their fairy form?" Rey wondered, surprised.

Just then, a shot hit the Nebula's pack, destroying its armaments.

"Oh no! I can't draw anymore weapons!" Bloom cried.

"Head for the castle!" Kira told Dark Bloom.

"All right! If I can let the Minerva and the Eternal in, victory is ours!" Dark Bloom said and headed for the Shadow Castle. "The castle is like a living thing… Darkar could control it… And so can I"

Shinn drew out the Destiny's Anti Ship Sword. "I'm sorry, Bloom… This is for peace…" Shinn said and lunged for the Nebula.

"Leave her alone!" Sky said and dashed towards the Destiny with his Redwing and shot it with bullets on the machine gun.

"Bastard! Get the hell out of my way!" Shinn roared and slashed at the Redwing, slicing it in half.

"Sky!" Bloom cried as she watched the Redwing explode.

Suddenly, the Minerva and the Eternal entered the main cavern. The entrances had gotten bigger.

_Must be Dark Bloom's work_, thought Tecna. "It's too dangerous! We must retreat!"

Bloom flew out of the cavern, crying.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Anna ni Issho Datta no ni – See-Saw

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake _

_tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari _

_sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara _

_samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa _

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_


	14. Phase 13

**Opening theme: **Pride – HIGH and MIGHTY Colour

_Hakanaku chitta hikari ga_

_Bokura wo ima yobi samasu_

_Kanashimi wa oto wo tate_

_Kieru ano basho kara_

_Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he_

_Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly_

_Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga_

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide_

_Ugoki dashiteru_

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_Hibikiau oto wo tate_

_Kizamu kono basho kara_

_Towa ni shinji tsuzukete_

**Phase 13: The Angel of Destruction**

ZAFT SHADOWHAUNT BASE, MAGIX – 4 APRIL C.E. 76

"So, Orb is sending the Archangel over with three Destroy units?" Dark Bloom, now one of the co-commandants of Shadowhaunt Base, asked.

"Yes, Captain…" Joachim started.

Dark Bloom's eyes shot out venom.

"I mean, Major!" Joachim corrected himself immediately.

"Well, I understand…" Dark Bloom said and sprawled out on the couch in her office. "If we're gonna win the battle of Pixie Village, we'll need the Destroys."

She walked over to Kira's office and sat down with him.

"The Eternal won't be necessary on this battle… The chairwoman ordered the Minerva to Pixie Village." Dark Bloom explained.

"All right then…" Kira replied, biting his lip in discontent. "We'll stay here to guard the base.

**Later**

"Minerva, prepare for launch!" Dark Bloom ordered.

The Minerva put its thrusters at full power and headed for Pixie Village. They rendezvoused with the Archangel above the Dark Forest.

"Issue Condition Red and close off the bridge after I launch!" Dark Bloom ordered and headed to the hangar.

"Yes, madam!" Joachim replied swiftly.

"Dark Bloom Peters! Guardian! Making a sortie!" Dark Bloom launched.

"Diaspro Annabella! Slayer! Launching!" Diaspro launched in the Slayer.

"Chimera Exaliura! Reaper! Heading out!" Reaper Gundam launched.

"Flora Granable! Exodus! Going out!" Flora launched in her Gundam.

Meanwhile, on the Archangel, Mu and Athrun prepared to launch.

"Athrun Zala! Justice! Heading out!" Athrun launched in his Inf. Justice Gundam.

"Mu La Flaga! Akatsuki! Making a sortie!" Mu launched.

When the Archangel was above Pixie Village, Murrue commanded, "Deploy the Destroy units!"

The Archangel let down three huge, looming Gundams.

Meanwhile, on board the Divine, Bloom was still grieving over Sky.

"Bloom, hurry up! Launch!" Stella pressed.

"Oh right!" Bloom started the engine of her Gundam. "Bloom Peters! Nebula! Going out!"

The Divine delivered the Ranger Cloak to the Nebula. This time, the Nebula was equipped with two Beam Rifles, Missile Pods, and Rail Cannons.

"I won't let such things destroy the village!" Bloom swore. "I must protect it!"

Bloom went into SEED Mode and dodged all the shots from the Destroy units. She combined the Beam Rifles and fired at the cockpit of a Destroy unit.

"What the hell?" Athrun exclaimed as Bloom destroyed another Destroy Gundam.

"Shit!" Mu exclaimed as Bloom destroyed yet another unit.

"She's strong… But the Company of Light lacks in numbers…" Athrun calculated.

"The village is already ravaged! I'll go search for the Codex! You take care of that unit!" Mu told Athrun.

"Right!" Athrun replied.

"Justice Gundam?" Bloom wondered. "So you're Athrun Zala!"

Athrun lunged at the Nebula with a double sided Beam Sabre in hand.

Meanwhile, Mu found the Codex and returned to the Archangel.

"They've got the Codex!" Lockette cried on board the Divine.

The ZAFT and Orb Mobile Suits returned to their respective battleships. The battleships flew off toward Shadowhaunt.

ZAFT SHADOWHAUNT BASE, MAGIX

"Thank you for letting the Archangel dock at Shadowhaunt!" Murrue saluted the two commandants.

"It was our pleasure." Said Kira, saluting back and followed by Dark Bloom. "I trust you have been doing well, Captain Ramius… I mean, Murrue."

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Anna ni Issho Datta no ni – See-Saw

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake _

_tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari _

_sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara _

_samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa _

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_


	15. Phase 14

**Opening theme: **Pride – HIGH and MIGHTY Colour

**Bloom's theme: **Shinkai no Kodoku (Stellar's Theme) – Houko Kuwashima

_Hakanaku chitta hikari ga_

_Bokura wo ima yobi samasu_

_Kanashimi wa oto wo tate_

_Kieru ano basho kara_

_Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he_

_Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly_

_Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga_

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide_

_Ugoki dashiteru_

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_Hibikiau oto wo tate_

_Kizamu kono basho kara_

_Towa ni shinji tsuzukete_

**Phase 14: Loneliness of the Deep Sea**

ALFEA, MAGIX – 7 APRIL C.E. 76

Bloom stared down at the engagement ring Sky had given her on the ball at Domino. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered how Sky was good to her.

"_kanashimi o ushi ate_" Bloom began singing softly.

"_hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to_

_nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to_

_omoidasenai, yasashii koe wo_

_tomurau mune no unabara_

_kieuseta kako kara, dareka ga yondeiru no_

_kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu toki wa itsu to_

_nido towa konai ima_

_anata no koto shika mienai_"

**Flashback: C.E. 73 – When Bloom met Sky**

Bloom met Sky met for the first time. They looked each other in the eyes deeply.

"I have a feeling we will meet again…" Sky told Bloom.

**C.E. 73: At the Alfea Party**

Bloom felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind and saw Sky.

"Would you like to dance?" Sky asked.

Bloom smiled. They took off to the dance floor.

**C.E. 73: After the Mission in Domino**

"I'm sorry, Bloom… My parents set me up with Diaspro. I love you, I don't…" Sky tried to explain.

"Don't say anymore, Sky!" Bloom said with a smile on her lips.

"So you forgive me?" Sky asked.

"I forgive you," Bloom said, "On one condition!"

"Oh, what's that?" Sky asked.

"I get to call you Sky." Bloom said playfully. "I don't like the whole prince thing."

Sky laughed. "It's a deal!"

**C.E. 73: After the Trix's defeat**

Bloom and Sky stared each other in the eye. Then, they leaned forward and kissed each other.

**Present Day: C.E. 76**

"_tooku de shizuka ni hikaru yasashii fune ga hitotsu_

_sakamaku nageki wo nosete mune no nanima ni kieru_

_shiranai hazu no nukumori mo naze_

_sagashite madou unabara_" Bloom continued singing out the sorrow of her heart.

"_sazanami yurameite, inochi no fune wa yuku yo_

_hoshi hitotsu mienai namima wo koete sumumu yo_

_kurayami no mukou ni_

_anata no koto shika mienai_"

**Flashback: C.E. 7****4: After Sky almost died**

"Please, Sky, don't do this to me…" Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you…" She whispered. Suddenly, she glowed.

Sky slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and saw Bloom looking at him with tears in her eyes. Then, she jumped forward the hug Sky.

**C.E. 74: The Battle of Realix**

"Bloom, you are not evil!" Sky tried to reason with her. "This is Sky, your boyfriend!"

Bloom, as Dark Bloom, widened her eyes.

"I love you Bloom! Please don't leave me!" Sky said.

**C.E. 74: The Party after Darkar's defeat**

Bloom smiled at Sky. Sky stared, dazzled. Then, they leaned in for their second kiss.

**Present day: C.E. 76**

"_itsuka miteta namima shizukesa no hou e_

_umi no soko ni kieta yasashisa no hou e_

_aishiau mirai wo tashika ni shitteiru no_

_kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu sono toki made_

_nido towa konai ima_

_anata no koto shika mienai_"

Stella stepped into Bloom's room. "Hey, you ready to launch?"

Bloom stood up, red-eyed from crying. "Ever ready…" She stepped towards the waiting room.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Anna ni Issho Datta no ni – See-Saw

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake _

_tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari _

_sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara _

_samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa _

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_

**Author's note: **Well, if this is crappy, please forgive me. I wanted to do a chapter on which Bloom expresses her sorrow. Next chapter, prepare for a huge Gundam fight! Oh, and also prepare for some SEED "Kira VS Athrun" scenes! Also, if you were wondering why Bloom couldn't revive Sky like she did in season two, it's because Sky's MA exploded. The body's probably been burnt to ashes already…


	16. Phase 15

**Opening theme: **Pride – HIGH and MIGHTY Colour

**Clip song: **Meteor – T.M.Revolution

_Hakanaku chitta hikari ga_

_Bokura wo ima yobi samasu_

_Kanashimi wa oto wo tate_

_Kieru ano basho kara_

_Ikuzo wake up michi naru mirai he_

_Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni fly_

_Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku_

_Kanjiru kono kioku ga_

_Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide_

_Ugoki dashiteru_

_Kagayaku hikari ga terashi_

_Bokura wo ima yobi okosu_

_Hibikiau oto wo tate_

_Kizamu kono basho kara_

_Towa ni shinji tsuzukete_

**Phase 15: Battle of Alfea**

"Shinn Asuka! Destiny! Going out!" Shinn launched.

"Rey Za Burrel! Legend! Launching!" Rey launched.

From Alfea's monitor, Bloom watched as the Eternal, along with the Legend and the Destiny, approached Alfea.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Faragonda commanded.

"No, stand back!" Bloom said. "This is personal!"

"But, Bloom…" Stella protested.

"Shut up!" Bloom yelled. "Bloom Peters! Nebula! Going out!"

_furete temo tsumetai yubisakibi_

_kooritsuita tsuki ni terasarete_

_hibiwareta kokoro ga moetsukiru yoru o dakukedo_

_isshun no kanata de kirameita omoi ga ai nara maboroshi ni shitemisete_

_hanatsu hikari sora ni ochiru nozomu dake no netsu o sasagete_

_shini yuku hoshi no unda honoo ga saigo no yume ni yakarete iruyo_

Bloom drew out the Nebula's Beam Sabre and lunged for the Destiny.

"Shinn Asuka! You killed Sky!" Bloom yelled.

"Rey, go!" Shinn told Rey.

"Roger!" Rey said and sped ahead.

"Shinn Asuka! I will never forgive you!" Bloom yelled.

Shinn drew out the Destiny's Anti Ship Sword and defended himself against Bloom's Beam Sabre.

"How dare you…" Bloom said menacingly. "How dare you do that to Sky!"

Bloom activated her SEED mode. "I'll be the one to take you down! Right here! Right now!"

"Bloom! You leave me no choice!" Shinn yelled and activated his SEED mode as well.

_furitsumoru tsumi wa yasashisa ni toge wa emi ni kaete yukeru nara_

_chiru magiwa no hana no todokanai sakebi nimo nita_

_inori no hakanasa ga motomeru setsunasa ga futari no deatta toki o yurasu_

_nageki hikari nami ni nomare itami no naka kimi wa mezamete_

_kizutsuketa kara dekiru kizuna ga kodoku o ima egaki hajimeru_

Meanwhile, Rey was inside Alfea, with fairies and Faragonda on his tail.

"Blast it!" Rey cursed. He shot the ceiling and blocked the passageway. He came down to the hallway which held the door to the secret archive. He shot the wall down and went inside.

"You there!" He yelled at Concorda. "Give me the Codex, or I'll tear this place apart!"

"No way!" Concorda shouted.

"So you don't care what happens to this archive?" Rey said and activated the DRAGOONs. "I can even tear apart Alfea with this, you know!"

"Oh dear…" Concorda looked flustered.

"Well, never mind! I know where it is!" Rey smirked as he monitored heat signals.

He took out a book from the shelves and took it into his cockpit.

"There he is!" Mirta yelled.

"Catch ya later, fairies!" Rey smirked and burst out of the building.

_sosogu inochi kizamu hana de kimiyo douka boku o tsutsunde_

_hikari wa mata sora ni ochiru nozomu dake no netsu o sasagete_

_kuzure ochiyuku ayamachi no hate saigo no yume o mi tsuzuketeruyo_

Meanwhile, outside, Bloom and Shinn were aiming for each other's throats.

"Shinn!" Bloom yelled.

"Bloom!" Shinn screamed.

Shinn used the Destiny's Beam Rifle to destroy the Impact Cloak.

"Send the Crusher Cloak!" Bloom ordered.

The Impact Cloak was replaced with the Crusher Cloak. Bloom took one of the Anti Ship Swords and lunged for the Destiny.

Shinn drew out the Destiny's Anti Ship Sword as well and lunged for Bloom's Nebula Gundam.

Bloom aimed for the Destiny's cockpit, a place she'd never thought she'd aim at. Luckily, Shinn blocked the attack with his Mobile Shield. Then, he stabbed the Anti Ship Sword into the Nebula's cockpit.

It took Shinn a split second to realise what he had done. He quickly drew out the sword and slashed open the Nebula's cockpit and rescued out an unconscious and heavily injured Bloom. He helped her into his cockpit before the Nebula exploded. The Destiny and the Legend returned to the Eternal which headed back to Shadowhaunt.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Anna ni Issho Datta no ni – See-Saw

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake _

_tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari _

_sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara _

_samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou _

_anna ni issho datta no ni _

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa _

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro _

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de _

_shizuka na nemuri wo_


	17. Phase 16

**Opening theme: **Ignited – T.M.Revolution

_yasashii sono yubi ga, owari ni fureru toki _

_ima dake, kimi dake, shinjitemo iin darou _

_daremo ga kuzureteku, negai wo motomesugite _

_jibun ga ochite yuku, basho wo sagashiteru _

_kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai, zawameku omoi ga, bokura no shinjitsu nara_

_kowareau kara, ugokenai _

_sabishii hane kasanete _

_deau hikari no nai jidai no _

_mabushisa dake _

_kawareru chikari, osorenai _

_fukai kodou no saki ni _

_kawasu honoo yo, egakareta _

_unmei ni todoke_

**Phase 16: ****Invasion of Cloudtower**

"Please! You've got to rescue her!" Shinn said as he rushed Bloom into the emergency ward.

"But… She's a fairy!" the main doctor protested.

"I don't care! Please! Try your best!" Shinn cried.

"Alright, we'll try…" the doctor replied.

Shinn stepped outside the ward. He spotted Dark Bloom.

"I assume that girl was the other side of me?" Dark Bloom asked.

"Yes…" Shinn replied.

"Normally, I would kill her…" Dark Bloom said, brandishing her handgun, but then putting it down again. "But we're soldiers, not murderers. We cannot kill helpless prisoners…"

"Major, why do you hate her so much?" Shinn asked.

Dark Bloom turned back. "There is light, and there is darkness. We are of polar opposites. There is only room in this world for one Dragon."

She turned to walk away. "We're going to attack Cloudtower now. You Eternal crew stay here and guard the fortress, as well as the prisoner. Tell that to Major Yamato!"

"Yes madam!" Shinn said and saluted.

Dark Bloom walked to the Minerva and entered the ship.

"Are all take off preparations ready, CPT Joachim?" she asked.

"Yes madam!" Joachim replied.

"Good…" Dark Bloom said. "Power bus online! Main thrusters ready! All systems, OK! Advance slowly, Minerva, launch!"

The Minerva cruised out of the fortress and headed to Cloudtower.

CLOUDTOWER, MAGIX

"Isn't it pathetic?" Brandon asked. "We don't even have a single Mobile Suit or Mobile Armour left…"

"Ah well…" Timmy said. "The elders sent us here is because they trust us. We've defeated Lord Darkar and Valtor before, we can definitely do this!"

"You're right…" Brandon replied. "We can do this!"

"Incoming! Mobile suits at three o' clock! Count: 3! Followed by… the Minerva!" Riven reported.

"Intercept! Fire the missiles!" Timmy ordered.

Meanwhile, on board the Minerva, the crew were more than ready to intercept.

"Missiles incoming at twelve o' clock!" Yolant announced.

"Tannhauser, fire!" Dark Bloom ordered.

The Minerva fired its positron cannon and destroyed the missiles.

On board the Divine, the fairies decided that it was time to get out on the battlefield.

"Enchantix!" the fairies announced and transformed. They flew out of the ship and prepared to engage the enemy.

"Three against four…" Dark Bloom pondered. "That doesn't seem fair…"

She got up from her seat. "Issue Condition Red and close off the bridge after I launch." Dark Bloom instructed and headed to the hangar.

"Yes madam." Joachim replied with a salute.

"Dark Bloom Peters! Guardian! Making a sortie!" Dark Bloom launched in her Mobile Suit.

With Dark Bloom leading the attack, the four ZAFT Mobile Suits charged towards the enemy.

"Hey, Stella, do you think we should try convergence?" Tecna asked.

"Well, it might be weak, but it may be able to take down the four ZAFT Mobile Suits…" Stella thought.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Layla said.

The four girls held hands and started gathering their magic energy.

"Gonna converge?" Flora smirked. "Not so fast!"

She fired a shot from her Beam Rifle and disrupted the harmony between the Winx.

"Oh no! I'm losing control!" Stella cried.

There was an explosion of magic energy which sent the girls flying backwards.

"Sorry, Winx Club! I'm not the coward you knew anymore!" Flora said.

She shot a hole in the Codex holding room and entered it.

"You! Hand over the Codex or you get it!" Flora demanded.

"Never! I cannot imagine what you ZAFT freaks want with the Codex, but it can't be good!" Discorda retorted.

"Getting stubborn, are we?" Flora gritted her teeth. She exited her cockpit and pointed a handgun at Discorda. "Guide me to the Codex or you die!"

Discorda recognised Flora's face and doubled up in rage. "You… Damned traitor!" Discorda said. Nevertheless, she gave Flora the Codex in fear of being killed.

"Alright, Flora! We've completed the mission! Let's return to base!" Diaspro told her.

"Right!" Flora replied and returned to her cockpit. She started the Mobile Suit and flew off.

The four Mobile Suits headed back to the battleship and returned to Shadowhaunt Base.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Find the Way – Mika Nakashima

_doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de_

_kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_

_dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide_

_doushite boku wa mayoinagara_

_nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?_

_nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo..._

_find the way_

_kagayaku sora [uchuu ni te wa todokanakutemo_

_hibiku ai dake tayori ni_

_susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_

_find the way_

_kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo_

_midasu kaze ni makenu you ni_

_susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita..._

_you'll find the way_


	18. Phase 17

**Opening theme: **Ignited – T.M.Revolution

_yasashii sono yubi ga, owari ni fureru toki _

_ima dake, kimi dake, shinjitemo iin darou _

_daremo ga kuzureteku, negai wo motomesugite _

_jibun ga ochite yuku, basho wo sagashiteru _

_kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai, zawameku omoi ga, bokura no shinjitsu nara_

_kowareau kara, ugokenai _

_sabishii hane kasanete _

_deau hikari no nai jidai no _

_mabushisa dake _

_kawareru chikari, osorenai _

_fukai kodou no saki ni _

_kawasu honoo yo, egakareta _

_unmei ni todoke_

**Phase 17: The Light of Liberty**

ZAFT SHADOWHAUNT BASE, MAGIX – 10 APRIL C.E. 76

After being in a coma for three days, Bloom finally opened her eyes.

"Bloom, you're awake!" Bloom looked up to see Shinn with tears of joy in his eyes. "I was afraid I lost you!" Shinn cried and hugged Bloom, but Bloom pushed him away.

"You bastard! Don't try to get on my good books! You killed Sky, and almost killed me." Bloom yelled.

Normally, in this kind of situation, Shinn would throw a fit.

But this time, he didn't.

"Bloom…" Shinn stroked her hair with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…"

"Shinn… This war has taken a lot out of me… I can't take it anymore!" Bloom sobbed and fell into Shinn's chest. "I didn't want this war to happen! I want to end this war as soon as possible… But…" Bloom was interrupted when Shinn put a finger on her lips.

"Say no more…" Shinn said. "If you really want to end this war, do as I say…"

Shinn's voice dropped to a whisper. "Take this handgun and shoot the security camera while grabbing my collar." Shinn slipped a handgun under Bloom's blanket.

Bloom did as she was told. After the security camera was shot, Shinn undid Bloom's buckles.

"Now drag me to the hangar while pointing a handgun to my head. Shoot every security camera along the way." Shinn gave his next instructions. "The ace pilots are not here today, so there won't be any toughies. They needed to go and participate in the battle of Redfountain."

"What about you?" Bloom asked.

"I called in sick." Shinn replied. "I wanted to take care of you…"

A smile tugged at Bloom's lips.

"Now hurry!" Shinn instructed. "We don't want them sending people in to check on us!"

Bloom did as Shinn instructed. When she got to the hangar, she shot every single camera there. Then, she let Shinn go. Shinn led her to a boarding bridge and turned on the lights. A Mobile Suit stood tall before them.

"A Gundam…" Bloom wondered.

"This is the new ZGMF-X031T Liberty." Shinn turned to smile at Bloom. "ZAFT's ultimate Mobile Suit."

Suddenly, the alarm blared. Shinn opened the Liberty's cockpit and pushed Bloom inside.

"Go! Go to Redfountain!" Shinn told Bloom as he lay down on the floor, preparing to pit up an act.

Bloom nodded and closed the cockpit. She started the engine and took off.

"What happened?" the temporary commandant asked.

"The prisoner escaped… She told me to take her to the new MSes…" Shinn lied.

"Send the first ZAKU platoon!"

With that, a platoon of ZAKU Phantoms launched and chased after the Liberty.

Bloom, sensing that ZAFT had sent units after her, immediately activated the DRAGOONs and destroyed half of the platoon. Then, she drew out the dual Anti Ship Swords and destroyed the rest of the ZAKU Phantoms.

After that, she headed to Redfountain.

REDFOUNTAIN, MAGIX

Flora returned to the Minerva holding the final piece of the Codex in her hands.

"Alright, now that we have the Codex, retreat!" Dark Bloom commanded.

The Eternal had already retreated after seeing that the Minerva had the Codex.

Suddenly, Diaspro felt a blast shoot off the Slayer's left hand. She turned her main cameras in the direction of the blast.

"A Gundam?" Diaspro said, shocked.

"The Liberty?!" Dark Bloom shot out of her chair. "But how…"

Then, she felt the feeling. "Oh… Bloom Peters…"

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Find the Way – Mika Nakashima

_doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de_

_kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_

_dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide_

_doushite boku wa mayoinagara_

_nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?_

_nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo..._

_find the way_

_kagayaku sora [uchuu ni te wa todokanakutemo_

_hibiku ai dake tayori ni_

_susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_

_find the way_

_kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo_

_midasu kaze ni makenu you ni_

_susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita..._

_you'll find the way_

**Author's note: **I know, I know, Freedom jacking redux… But who cares? It rocks!


	19. Phase 18

**Opening theme: **Ignited – T.M.Revolution

**Insert Song: **Honoo no Tobira – FictionJunction Yuuka

_yasashii sono yubi ga, owari ni fureru toki _

_ima dake, kimi dake, shinjitemo iin darou _

_daremo ga kuzureteku, negai wo motomesugite _

_jibun ga ochite yuku, basho wo sagashiteru _

_kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai, zawameku omoi ga, bokura no shinjitsu nara_

_kowareau kara, ugokenai _

_sabishii hane kasanete _

_deau hikari no nai jidai no _

_mabushisa dake _

_kawareru chikari, osorenai _

_fukai kodou no saki ni _

_kawasu honoo yo, egakareta _

_unmei ni todoke_

**Phase 18: ****A New Sword**

_kizutsuita yubi de akatsuki no DOOR wo hiraku yo _

_ashita wo kono te de erabitoru to kimeta kara _

_kaze yo ima tsuyoku _

_kono mi ni matotta homura wo sasaete _

_tobira no mukou e _

_yasashii te wo furikazashite _

_namida wo ubau yo _

_mouichido ai wo shinjiru tame ni_

"This is Bloom Peters, princess of Domino, contacting the Divine! Do you read me?" Bloom said as she contacted the Divine.

"Bloom!" Musa cried.

"She's alive!" Stella cried.

"This is the Divine. Copy that!" Timmy said with a smile on his face.

_chiisaku matataku _

_are wa dare wo okuru hikari _

_sora ni saku hana wo kodomotachi wa yubisashite _

_kieta chihei eto _

_kibou no tane wo sagashini tobitatsu _

_sugiyuku yuunagi _

_kanashimi yo ima wa shizuka ni _

_watashi wo mimamotte _

_itsuka mata furusato e kaeru _

_sono hi made_

"Change of plans!" Dark Bloom commanded the pilots. "Either capture or destroy the Liberty!"

Her eyes shot venom. "Along with Bloom Peters!"

Diaspro raged. "So, Bloom, we meet again! I won't let you get away with that!" she said and drew a Beam Sabre while lunging at the Liberty.

Bloom drew out the Dragonslayer and sliced the Slayer in half at the cockpit. Chimera watched in horror as her team mate died in the fiery explosion.

"Diaspro! No!" Chimera cried. She drew her Beam Rifle. "Bloom Peters! I will destroy you!" Chimera roared, thus revealing her identify to Bloom.

Bloom used the Dragonslayer and destroyed all armaments on the Reaper. Then, she contacted the Divine.

"Stella, that's Chimera in that Mobile Suit! You can kick her butt now!" Bloom winked.

"Really?" Stella's eyes sparkled. "Enchantix!" She transformed and flew out to destroy Chimera's Gundam.

"Right on!" Stella cheered.

On board the Minerva, Flora was looking at the horrific scene.

"Major, let me launch as well!" Flora requested.

"No, it is too dangerous! I will launch in your place!" Dark Bloom told her.

She made her way to the hangar and got into her unit. "Dark Bloom Peters! Guardian! Making a sortie!"

The Guardian launched and lunged at the Liberty with a Beam Sabre in hand.

"I'm gonna make you pay for the lives of two young ZAFT Red uniforms!" Dark Bloom shouted.

_nageki no daichi ni akai ame wa furisosogu _

_kaze no naku koe wa kurai honoo wo aotte _

_sore wa tooi yakusoku _

_natsukashii koe _

_furueru mune wo douka sasaete _

_my dear... _

_honoo no tobira e _

_yasashii te wo furikazashite _

_ashita wo ubau yo _

_mouichido ai wo shiritai, kokoro kara _

_ima hiraku _

_unmei no sora_

Bloom used one hand to block the attack with the Dragonslayer, then, she drew an Anti Ship Sword and sliced off the Guardian's arm.

"How dare you!" Dark Bloom roared. She drew another Beam Sabre and tried to attack, only for Bloom to activate the Liberty's DRAGOONs and destroy the Guardian, but missing the cockpit.

"Retreat!" called Joachim Ruddle. "The Major's cockpit is still intact! Retrieve it!"

The Minerva retrieved the Guardian's cockpit and retreated.

The Liberty returned to the Divine.

"Although you were too late…" Stella started "You managed to put up a hell of a fight! Welcome back, Bloom!"

"Thanks, you guys!" Bloom replied.

"But why are you in a ZAFT unit?" Tecna asked.

"Someone gave it to me…" Bloom said, then she blushed. "A very special someone…"

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Find the Way – Mika Nakashima

_doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de_

_kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_

_dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide_

_doushite boku wa mayoinagara_

_nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?_

_nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo..._

_find the way_

_kagayaku sora [uchuu ni te wa todokanakutemo_

_hibiku ai dake tayori ni_

_susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_

_find the way_

_kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo_

_midasu kaze ni makenu you ni_

_susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita..._

_you'll find the way_

**Author's note: **In case yall are wondering what Liverty looks like, just mix Wing Gundam (Zero Custom), Destiny Gundam, and Freedom Gundam together. Except that the wings are indigo and orange and the cockpit is dark blue. The rest of the Gundam is white.


	20. Phase 19

**Opening theme: **Ignited – T.M.Revolution

_yasashii sono yubi ga, owari ni fureru toki _

_ima dake, kimi dake, shinjitemo iin darou _

_daremo ga kuzureteku, negai wo motomesugite _

_jibun ga ochite yuku, basho wo sagashiteru _

_kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai, zawameku omoi ga, bokura no shinjitsu nara_

_kowareau kara, ugokenai _

_sabishii hane kasanete _

_deau hikari no nai jidai no _

_mabushisa dake _

_kawareru chikari, osorenai _

_fukai kodou no saki ni _

_kawasu honoo yo, egakareta _

_unmei ni todoke_

**Phase 19: Dark Duel**

OMEGA – 15 APRIL C.E. 76

"This is outrageous!" Darkar slammed his fist on the table that he was sitting with Valtor at. "The ZAFT bastards have set up a base at Shadowhaunt! They've treated my Shadow Castle like shit!"

"So why don't we go over and jump 'em?" Valtor suggested.

"That's what I was thinking!" Darkar said with an evil smile playing on his lips.

ZAFT SHADOWHAUNT BASE, MAGIX

"So you've upgraded my team's units?" Kira asked.

"Yes! It was the least I could do for you after helping us back then all the time!" Master Sergeant Kojiro Murdoch replied. "Major Yamato!"

"Please," Kira said modestly, "Call me Kira… Or 'kid' like you used to!"

Murdoch laughed, "Sure, kiddo!"

Athrun stepped forward. "Thanks for upgrading my unit too, Kojiro!" he said.

Murdoch saluted him. "No problem at all, Admiral Zala!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

"A surprise attack?" Kira wondered aloud.

Athrun got into his unit. "Athrun Zala! Justice! Heading out!" Athrun launched in the Celestial Justice.

"Kira Yamato! Freedom! Going out!" Kira launched in the Heaven Freedom.

On board the Dominion, the Trix found three new Orb units and decided to take back Shadowhaunt with them.

"Icy Laverna! Judgement! Launch!" Icy launched in the MBF-7 Judgement.

"Darcy Laverna! Crucifix! Let's go!" Darcy launched in the MBF-51 Crucifix.

"Stormy Laverna! Pandemonium! Moving out!" Stormy launched in the MBF-13 Pandemonium.

Meanwhile, inside the fortress, Dark Bloom was just informed about the Dominion's attack.

"All right! Prepare to fire Neo Requiem!" Dark Bloom said. "I'll be launching in my new unit!"

Dark Bloom made her way to the Mobile Suit hangar. She got into a Mobile Suit. "Dark Bloom Peters! Apocalypse! Launching!" Dark Bloom announced as she launched in a black Mobile Suit.

Outside, Kira and Athrun were trying to defeat the three witches.

"Kira! You attack from the front! I'll destroy the unit from the back!" Athrun told Kira.

Kira fired the Plasma Cannons and aimed at the Pandemonium. Stormy dodged the attack.

"Ha! You missed…" Stormy was interrupted by a stabbing of a Beam Sabre into her cockpit. The Justice had moved behind it and stabbed it.

"Stormy!" Darcy cried as she watched her sister die in the explosion. Suddenly, a blast hit her cockpit as her Mobile Suit exploded too.

"Darcy! Who the…" Icy turned her main cameras in the direction of the blast. She saw a Gundam, coloured in black and orange.

"This is… ZAFT's ultimate weapon… The ZGMF-X413T Apocalypse…" Dark Bloom said menacingly. "And I, Dark Bloom Peters, am the sole one who can control it!"

"So, it's master's little favourite again!" Icy smirked. "First you take away my position as Darkar's main witch, and now you take my sisters' lives!" Icy drew out the Beam Sabre. "I will destroy you!"

"Not if I destroy you first!" Dark Bloom said and activated the DRAGOON System. They shot off all armaments on the Judgement and disabled it.

Then, Dark Bloom drew out the Dragonslayer and impaled the Judgement and killing Icy in the process.

"Wow… I'm impressed! I'll leave the ship to you Valtor…" Darkar said. "I've got some convincing to do!" With that, Darkar left the Dominion.

As soon as Darkar left the ship, the Neo Requiem fired and destroyed the Dominion.

"Prepare for a second shot!" Dark Bloom commanded. "The enemies haven't been eliminated yet!"

Darkar came up and confronted the Apocalypse.

"Dark Bloom… It's been a long time…" Darkar started. "I've missed you… Come with me and be my main witch once more!"

Dark Bloom combined the two Anti Ship Swords and slashed at Darkar. "Shut up!" Dark Bloom said. "I serve no one! My loyalty is to freedom and justice!"

"Darkar then asked. "What about entering the realm of Realix and ruling the universe hand in hand as husband and wife?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Dark Bloom fired the Rail Cannons at Darkar.

"Now, Dark Bloom, don't talk to your master like that!" Darkar warned her while shielding himself.

"I am not your servant anymore!" Dark Bloom activated all the cannons on the Apocalypse. "When will you learn?!"

"Today, I will end it…" Dark Bloom swore. "Your tricks… Your evil… Your life!"

She fired all cannons and then went forward wielding the Dragonslayer. After shielding himself from all the Apocalypse's cannons, Darkar had no more energy left to defend himself from the close ranged attack. Dark Bloom drove the Dragonslayer into the Shadow Phoenix's abdomen.

Just then, Neo Requiem fired again. Dark Bloom flew away just in time to dodge the blast. The beam hit Darkar, who was standing directly in front of it, and vaporised him.

Darkar, the master of Darkness, was gone forever…

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Find the Way – Mika Nakashima

_doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de_

_kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_

_dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide_

_doushite boku wa mayoinagara_

_nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?_

_nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo..._

_find the way_

_kagayaku sora [uchuu ni te wa todokanakutemo_

_hibiku ai dake tayori ni_

_susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_

_find the way_

_kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo_

_midasu kaze ni makenu you ni_

_susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita..._

_you'll find the way_


	21. Phase 20

**Opening theme: **Realize – Nami Tamaki

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo_

_Dakedo kienai negai ga aru_

_Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta_

_Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"_

_Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni_

_Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta_

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki_

_Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite_

**Phase 20: ****A Tale of Two Dragons**

ZAFT SHADOWHAUNT BASE, MAGIX – 19 APRIL C.E. 76

"Where are you taking me, Major?" Flora asked as she followed Dark Bloom down the hallways of the base.

"You'll see…" Dark Bloom said as she turned into the hangar. She brought Flora to a boarding ramp.

The lights flickered on and a Mobile Suit stood tall before them.

"This is…" Flora wondered.

"The ZGMF-X032T Harmony… The Council assigned it here. And now, they're assigning it to you…" Dark Bloom's expression clouded. "Along with explicit instructions to either capture or destroy the stolen Liberty!"

Dark Bloom started to walk to her unit. "Get into it…" she turned back and told Flora. "We're assigned on a mission. We're going to the Dragon's Den to do some research!"

"Yes madam!" Flora replied and got into her new unit. "Flora Granable! Harmony! Heading out!"

Dark Bloom got into her unit. "Dark Bloom Peters… Apocalypse… Launching!"

The two units flew to the Dragons' Den.

ALFEA, MAGIX

"Now, as you can see," Faragonda pointed to the screen. "ZAFT forces have been spotted at the Dragon's Den. I wish to send the Divine to the Dragon's Den to check it out."

"I understand!" Timmy said.

**Later**

"Divine, take off!" Timmy commanded.

The Divine took off and headed to the Dragon's Den.

DRAGON'S DEN, MAGIX

"Well, here we are!" Timmy announced.

Suddenly, Bloom felt something. She was sure that Dark Bloom was in the Dragon's Den.

"Dark Bloom's here! I'm going out!" Bloom said.

"Wait, Bloom, Stella and I are coming too!" Tecna said.

"All right, Enchantix!" Bloom, Stella, and Tecna transformed.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to use the Liberty?" Timmy asked.

"There's no need. They're not using Mobile Suits." Tecna said as she pointed to the two ZAFT units with their Phase Shift turned off.

"All right, let's head out!" Stella declared.

The three fairies left the ship and flew down to the Dragon's Den. They entered the dungeons and saw two separate pathways.

"You and Stella take that one! I'll take the one on the right!" Bloom told her two comrades.

"Okay!" Stella replied and hurried into the left tunnel with Tecna.

Bloom flew into the right tunnel. Then, suddenly, she heard a gunshot and hid behind a wall.

"I know you're there! Come out, Bloom Peters, I have something to tell you!" a voice said.

Bloom came out of hiding. She stared face to face with a mirror image of herself.

"Dark Bloom…" Bloom whispered to herself.

"Clever girl!" Dark Bloom smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, in the left tunnel, Tecna and Stella flew down the tunnel until they reached a dungeon. Then, a bullet brushed past Stella's skin.

"Hey, watch it, whoever you are!" Stella cried angrily.

"So, you're as rude as ever!" Flora stepped out with a handgun in her hand. "One move and the both of you die! This gun is loaded with anti magic ammunition."

"Flora, but why did you join ZAFT?" Tecna asked.

"You see… Linphea has allied itself with Orb and PLANT…" Flora said. "And I want revenge against Little Miss Shoot-your-mouth-off over here!" She said angrily as she motioned the handgun towards Stella.

"But it's true! You really are a…" Stella tried to say, but she was startled by the sound of Flora's gun.

"Silence!" Flora roared.

"You don't understand!" Tecna said. "Stella was the one who did that accident to get you expelled."

"Oh, so that's it!" Flora grimaced. "All the more reason to kill that bitch!"

"No! Flora, please, come back to us…" Tecna tried to reason with her. "We're all sorry! Don't take the frustration that you harbour and use it to destroy our vision for a future! We apologise, don't we, Stella?"

"Well, I don't think…" Stella started, but was crushed by Tecna's cold glare. "Oh all right! I'm sorry, Flora…"

"I need time to think about it… Come find me in your Miniwinx form tomorrow, Tecna. I am at Shadowhaunt base, room number 107." Flora replied and walked off.

Meanwhile, Dark Bloom and Bloom stood face to face for a little talk.

"You think you know who I am, Bloom Peters!" Dark Bloom laughed. "You think that I'm the reincarnation of yourself… The soul that contains Darkar's energy fused with your heart!"

"What other answer is there to that?" Bloom asked, preparing to attack at anytime.

"You're wrong!" Dark Bloom laughed.

**Flashback: C.E. 75: When the Eternal retrieved Dark Bloom's soul from Omega**

"This is unbelievable!" one of the scientists cried. "It's a soul without a body!"

"We need to put it inside a body, but we need a compatible one!" another scientist said.

"So how much of the body do we need?" Kira asked.

"I'd say… About three strands of hair.

"Analyse the soul and tell me what kind of hair it needs!" Kira commanded.

"Yes sir!" The scientists began analysing and foind out that the soul needed. Three strands of orange hair with an essence of fire in it.

"Wait a minute…" Shinn gasped and ran back to his room and took out the hairbrush that Bloom had given him four years ago. He took a strand of Bloom's hair and handed it to the scientist.

The scientists analysed it and concluded that it was a perfect match.

"No way… Bloom's… a fairy?" Shinn gasped.

"Now, we need three strands of hair!"

Shinn took three strands of Bloom's hair and handed it to the scientists. They worked for about three hours in a private and discreet operation room. When they were done, a girl with orange hair and tallow eyes stepped out.

**Present day: C.E. 76**

"So, in short, I am your clone…" Dark Bloom said. "Or to put it more specifically, I am the darkness that has been inside your heart! Anger, sorrow, uncertainty!" Dark Bloom laughed evilly.

"But why did you join ZAFT?" Bloom asked.

"Because I want to see the destruction of the Magic Dimension! The magical beings are not fit to live in this world!" Dark Bloom shouted.

"Who are you to tell us whether we are fit to live?" Bloom asked.

Dark Bloom fired a bullet, which Bloom dodged. "Since I am neither a human nor a fairy," Dark Bloom threw back her head and shouted. "I am the only thing in existence which has the right to pass judgement upon all beings in existence!"

Dark Bloom fired another bullet. "I shall see to the destruction of your world forth by forth!"

"I won't let you!" Bloom shouted.

Suddenly, Dark Bloom felt something wrong. She rushed off and shouted to Bloom, "We will meet again! Now is not a good time to fight!"

Dark Bloom got into her Gundam soon after Flora got into hers. "We've got all the information we need! Let's return to base!"

With that, the Harmony and the Apocalypse flew off.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Life Goes On – Mika Arisaka

_I can feel your heart in motion, deep down in your mind and passion._

_Life goes on and on, we love each other in the sadness of time._

_namida de nijinda kono sora__ wo miageru tabi_

_hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku_

_sadame nara kanashimi no hate made_

_tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni_

_Life Goes On moeagaru_

_inochi ga aru kagiri_

_shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo_

_Life Goes On mamoritakute_

_kokoro wa kudakarete_

_hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa_

_ai ni afurete_

**Description: **Harmony Gundam is like a cross between Justice Gundam and Force Impulse Gundam. It has a green backpack, a brown cockpit, and a pink body.


	22. Phase 21

**Opening theme: **Realize – Nami Tamaki

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo_

_Dakedo kienai negai ga aru_

_Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta_

_Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"_

_Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni_

_Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta_

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki_

_Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite_

**Phase 21: The Cost of Harmony**

ZAFT SHADOWHAUNT BASE, MAGIX – 20 APRIL C.E. 76

A day after the confrontation with Stella and Tecna, Flora sat in her room, reflecting on all the battles they had since she was with ZAFT. She recalled Mobile Suit stealing, destructive weapons firing, and life ending. All she wanted was to build a world of peace, but is it really achievable by using such methods?

Suddenly, Tecna appeared in her room. She transformed out of her Miniwinx and walked over to Flora.

"So, why did you want me to come here? Have you made up your mind about defecting from ZAFT?" Tecna asked.

Flora took a deep breath and said, "All right! I'll do it!"

Then, she whispered in Tecna's ear. "Here's the plan: I will help you steal one of the new ZAFT Mobile Suits. However, if we just step in there and take it, they would mot probably send an army of ZAKUs or GOUFs to hunt us down. So, you use your Miniwinx to get to the hangar and hijack the new ZGMF-X033T Wisdom."

Flora showed Tecna the location of the Wisdom Gundam on a map of the Shadowhaunt base.

"Then, after you fly off, I'll tell those soldiers to stand back and I'll pretend to chase you myself. When we arrive at Alfea, I'll cut off communications with the ZAFT forces!" Flora explained.

"I got it!" Tecna said. Then, she used her Miniwinx and flew off into the vents. She reached the hangar and flew out of the vent.

"So this is… The Wisdom Gundam!" Tecna exclaimed as she stood before a towering Mobile Suit. She wasted no time and deactivated her Miniwinx after she got into her cockpit. Tecna started the engines and took off.

"Hey, someone's stealing the Wisdom!" Shinn alerted the others.

"I'll take care of it! The rest of you stand back!" Flora said.

"But…" Kira protested.

"Let her go…" Dark Bloom said. "I have faith in her abilities…"

"Thank you, Major…" Flora said as she saluted Dark Bloom.

Rey stepped forward and hugged Flora. "You must come back with the mission completed… I know you can do it… You must come back alive…" Rey told Flora.

Flora nodded. She kissed Rey one last time on the lips before heading out in her Mobile Suit, crying.

Flora contacted the Wisdom and told Tecna. "Now that we've got the Mobile Suits, let's head to Alfea."

"Alright, then!" Tecna replied.

The two Gundams headed for Alfea. When they entered Alfea's airspace, Flora cut off al communications from ZAFT forces.

"Hey! Communication with the Harmony has been lost!" Yolant cried.

"What?! She's been captured?!" Dark Bloom was surprised. "Never mind that, the chairwoman wants to see us at Messiah! Launch immediately!"

"Yes madam!" Vino replied.

Dark Bloom smiled evilly as the Minerva launched. _Soon, it will all be over!_

ZAFT MESSIAH COMMAND CENTRE – 22 APRIL C.E. 76

Dark Bloom disembarked from the Minerva, with a long line of soldiers saluting her. She walked up to Lacus, who stood beside a table on the other side of the room.

"Welcome, Colonel Dark Bloom Peters." Lacus greeted her with a handshake. "I am pleased to tell you that Operation Reality which you proposed earlier has been approved."

"I am honoured, your Excellency!" Dark Bloom replied with a nod.

"And how goes the construction of the Sauveur Command Centre, Miss Dark Bloom?" Lacus asked.

"We have completed the command centre. Now all that's left is to move it, along with the GENESIS, into Realix, where the GENESIS will be upgraded to the GENESIS X." Dark Bloom replied.

"Alright. Orb has agreed to join this operation. As such, three Kusanagi class battleships, two Nazca class battleships, and three Laurasia class battleships have been assigned to Shadowhaunt." Lacus told Dark Bloom.

The two women stood up and shook hands once more. "I sincerely hope that this war would come to an end soon. I do not like conflict, but it is necessary to fight when the time comes. I hope you can put an end to this war." Lacus said.

"Your Excellency, I promise that I will not let you down!" Dark Bloom saluted and went back to the Minerva.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Life Goes On – Mika Arisaka

_I can feel your heart in motion, deep down in your mind and passion._

_Life goes on and on, we love each other in the sadness of time._

_namida de nijinda kono sora __wo miageru tabi_

_hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku_

_sadame __nara kanashimi no hate made_

_tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni_

_Life Goes On moeagaru_

_inochi ga aru kagiri_

_shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo_

_Life Goes On mamoritakute_

_kokoro wa kudakarete_

_hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa_

_ai ni afurete_

**Description: **Wisdom Gundam would look like a cross between Akatsuki Gundam and Aile Strike Gundam. It has a purple cockpit, silver body, and green backpack.


	23. Phase 22

**Opening theme: **Realize – Nami Tamaki

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo_

_Dakedo kienai negai ga aru_

_Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta_

_Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"_

_Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni_

_Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta_

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki_

_Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite_

**Phase 22: Armageddon for Liberty**

ZAFT SHADOWHAUNT BASE, MAGIX – 24 APRIL C.E. 76

"It is time…" Dark Bloom said as she placed the Codex on the Codex Holder. _I couldn't do it alone before, but now I can. I have mastered the art of light and darkness…_

Dark Bloom stood in front of the Codex and chanted a spell. She released her light and dark energy to the Codex. The Codex pieces moved and produced the portal to Realix. Dark Bloom then moved the vortex outside the castle.

"GOUFs, ready!" Dark Bloom commanded.

The four GOUFs took each side of the portal and pulled it. It became so large that even the Messiah Command Centre could move in.

"Now, all hands are to board Sauveur. The gate closes in fifteen minutes." Dark Bloom commanded.

With the command, all crew inside the shadow castle boarded the Sauveur. Fifteen minutes later, the Sauveur detached itself from the shadow castle and moved into the portal along with the battleships.

"GENESIS, Mirage Colloid off!" Dark Bloom pressed a button as the GENESIS became visible to sight.

"Second GOUF squad, tow GENESIS in!" Dark Bloom commanded.

The GOUFs did as they were told. They towed in the GENESIS and boarded Sauveur. The GOUFs holding the portal also entered Realix and boarded Sauveur before the portal closed.

Dark Bloom launched in the Apocalypse and landed in front of GENESIS. She came out of her Mobile Suit and started chanting, "By the power of Light and Darkness, I request the ultimate power! It is time to give us the ultimate power!"

A sphere of energy appeared in Dark Bloom's hands. She let go of it and let it float to GENESIS. Then, she opened a portal to Eraklion. She got into her Gundam and flew back to Sauveur.

"Fire GENESIS!" Dark Bloom commanded.

The GENESIS fired into the portal. Through the portal, the soldiers could see the beam destroy Eraklion.

Dark Bloom threw back her head and laughed evilly. She closed the portal and said, "Eraklion, destroyed!"

ALFEA, MAGIX

"This is very serious!" Miss Faragonda said to the girls of the Winx Club. "A planet has been destroyed for the first time in the history of the Magic Dimension!"

"But, Miss Faragonda, where did the beam come from?" Bloom asked.

"It came out of nowhere… A vortex just started above Eraklion airspace and the beam shot right out of it!" Faragonda explained. "The only explanation for such a phenomenon is that someone somehow got a gigantic gamma ray launcher into Realix."

"Must be the work of ZAFT!" Bloom said.

"That is why the elder pixies will help you open a portal to Realix and stop that Beam Cannon before it destroys the Dimension!" Faragonda said.

The fairies walked outside with the elder pixies to where the Divine and seven Battlecruisers were waiting. Except for Stella, the Winx boarded the ship.

"Flora, I'm sorry I ever dumped you… I feel…" Helia tried to explain to Flora.

"I forgive you, Helia, we all make mistakes, and I made one which was way more serious!" Flora smiled.

The elder pixies unlocked the puzzle while Stella solved it. Then, Stella transformed as the elder pixies widened the portal.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Life Goes On – Mika Arisaka

_I can feel your heart in motion, deep down in your mind and passion._

_Life goes on and on, we love each other in the sadness of time._

_namida de nijinda kono sora __wo miageru tabi_

_hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku_

_sadame __nara kanashimi no hate made_

_tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni_

_Life Goes On moeagaru_

_inochi ga aru kagiri_

_shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo_

_Life Goes On mamoritakute_

_kokoro wa kudakarete_

_hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa_

_ai ni afurete_


	24. Final Phase

**Opening theme: **Vestige – T.M.Revolution

**Lacus's theme: **Fields of Hope (Lacus's Theme) – Rie Tanaka

_Nigitta kobushi no _

_tsuyosa de kudaketa _

_Negai ni chi wo nagasu tenohira _

_Hatenai tsubasa to _

_kusari wa yoku nite _

_Omosa de doko ni mo ikezuni _

_Nakusu bakari no osanai hitomi de _

_Hito wa kaeranu hoshi wo omou _

_Kakageta sore zore no hi wo inochi to sakasete _

_Hakon de yuku koto ga unmei _

_Kagayaki kizamu daremo ga yasashii kiza no kizuato_

**Final Phase: The Chosen Destiny**

REALIX

"Bloom Peters… Liberty… Going out!" Bloom launched in her Liberty Gundam.

"Flora Granable… Harmony… Heading out!" Flora launched in her Harmony Gundam.

"Tecna La Flaga… Wisdom… Making a sortie!" Tecna launched in her Wisdom Gundam.

Meanwhile, aboard the Eternal, the pilots prepared to launch.

"Kira Yamato… Freedom… Going out!" Kira launched in his ZGMF-X30AU Heaven Freedom.

"Shinn Asuka… Destiny… Going out!" Shinn launched in his ZGMF-X52SU Final Destiny.

"Rey Za Burrel… Legend… Launching!" Rey launched in his ZGMF-X23SU Ultimate Legend.

The Archangel pilots prepared to launch as well.

"Athrun Zala… Justice… Heading out!" Athrun launched in his ZGMF-X29AU Celestial Justice.

"Mu La Flaga… Akatsuki… Making a sortie!" Mu launched in his ORB-01 Akatsuki.

Bloom came face to face with the Freedom. "Freedom… The ultimate coordinator…"

"The holder of the Dragon's Flame… This should be a good fight!" Kira smiled.

Kira activated the DRAGOON System on his Gundam. Bloom dodged the attack and activated her own DRAGOONs.

Meanwhile, Tecna sensed a strange aura from the Legend. "You're… Creuset!" Tecna yelled.

"Since this will be the last time I face you, I guess I should tell you…" Rey said. "I am not Rau, but I am your brother too… I am… Rey Za Burrel!"

"Rey Za Burrel?" Tecna's eyes widened in shock. She recalled from her past. When she was a baby, she met Rey on Earth right before she returned to Zenith with her mother.

Then, the Akatsuki came and interfered. "Hey, you're that Za Burrel kid, right?" Mu asked. "Want take down this unit together? There is a weird aura coming from this unit…"

"Sure!" Rey said.

ZAFT SAUVEUR COMMAND CENTRE, REALIX

"Attention, all units on the firing line of GENESIS X, GENESIS X is about to fire. Please withdraw from the firing range!" Dark Bloom announced. She then opened a portal to Zenith.

REALIX

"That's Zenith!" Tecna cried in shock.

Suddenly, the GENESIS X fired into the portal, destroying the planet.

"NO!!!" Tecna yelled in agony. Then, she looked up with anger and hatred in her eyes. "You ZAFT bastards will pay!"

Tecna activated her SEED Mode and slashed at Mu's Akatsuki, shredding it to pieces. However, she missed the cockpit.

"I'm retreating to the Archangel! Can you handle her, kid?" Mu asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Rey mumbled.

Rey activated DRAGOONs. "For the sake of peace, you, Tecna La Flaga, the only fairy coordinator in existence, must cease to exist!" Rey yelled. "People's dreams... People's ambitions… They have vanished… But the product hasn't!"

"Rey Za Burrel, you bastard!" Tecna yelled. "Does fighting even solve the problem?" Tecna was crying now. "Destroying other's homes… Is that peace?"

Rey's eyes widened. He had never realised that. Suddenly, several blasts from the Wisdom crippled the Legend as it fell.

"Quick! Retrieve the Legend!" Arthur commanded. The Eternal retrieved the crippled Legend Gundam and helped Rey on board.

Meanwhile, the Freedom was facing off with the Liberty, and it didn't do so well… The Liberty had destroyed its DRAGOONs and disabled its two Rail Cannons.

SAUVEUR ZAFT COMMAND CENTER, REALIX

"Dark Bloom Peters… Apocalypse… Making a sortie!" Dark Bloom decided to launch after seeing Kira's battle with Bloom.

"Damn! I need to retreat!" Kira said after Bloom destroyed all his armaments.

"Then go back, Yamato, I will take care of her!" Dark Bloom told Kira.

Kira retreated to the Eternal while Bloom and Dark Bloom started fighting.

At GENESIS X, Flora was fighting against Athrun and Shinn. She had tried to stop GENESIS X, but the two pilots interfered.

"You goddamn traitor!" Shinn yelled and fired the Beam Cannon at the Harmony.

Flora lunged at the Destiny and drew out the dual Beam Sabres on the Harmony. However, she was stopped by Athrun's Justice.

"You are not getting to GENESIS X! Our goal must be fulfilled!" Athrun yelled.

"Do you even know what your goal is?" Flora asked. "Is destroying our world your goal?"

Athrun was surprised. He had never thought of why Dark Bloom, the head commander of this operation, had ordered the GENESIS X to be fired. Then, Flora disabled Athrun's Mobile Suit and rendered it incapable of combat. Athrun then decided that since he did not know the reason behind the goal, he did not want to fight on. Hence, he returned to the Archangel.

Then, Dark Bloom opened another portal. Bloom's eyes widened in shock when she saw what was on the other side of the portal.

"I won't let you destroy Domino!" Bloom cried. "I will not accept defeat!"

Bloom activated her SEED Mode and charged for GENESIS X. However, she was stopped by Dark Bloom's Apocalypse Gundam.

"Let this be a day of reckoning for every being in existence!" Dark Bloom yelled. She drew out the Dragonslayer and charged for the Liberty. "For the sake of peace and happiness, your world must vanish!"

"I will not allow it!" Bloom yelled. She drew out the Liberty's Dragonslayer and blocked the Apocalypse's attack.

"How will destroying our world make peace?" Bloom asked. "When our world is gone, will there really be peace?"

"Shut up!" Dark Bloom roared and activated the DRAGOON System on the Apocalypse.

Bloom drew out the Dragonslayer and lunged for the Apocalypse. Dark Bloom did the same and lunged for the Liberty.

Inside Bloom's head, Sky's spirit seemed to tell her something.

_Fight_, it said, _fight for the protection of our world! I shall lend you my power, Bloom!_

"Grwaaar!" Bloom charged and stabbed the Dragonslayer into the Apocalypse.

"Impossible…" Dark Bloom gasped as she looked on in horror. The Apocalypse explodes in a burst of light, signalling a new hope for the world. However, the Dimension was yet to be saved. ZAFT still had their superweapon GENESIS X.

The Liberty and the Wisdom headed for GENESIS X. Meanwhile, Flora disabled Shinn's Destiny as it fell to the ground, its cockpit facing downwards.

"Shinn!" Bloom cried as she saw Shinn's Gundam crash to the ground. She flew her Liberty and landed beside the Destiny.

"Tecna, Flora, you go on ahead to destroy GENESIS X! I have someone to take care of!" Bloom instructed.

"Roger!" Tecna and Flora responded and headed for GENESIS X.

Meanwhile, on a shuttle which was heading through a portal to Realix, Lacus was searching herself. She had not instructed GENESIS X to be fired yet, so why had it fired? She looked out the window as she saw the chaos of the battlefield.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta_

_natsukashiku mada tooku_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_itsuka midori no asa ni_

_itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope_

Tecna flew inside GENESIS X and Flora lingered around the mirror. They activated the DRAGOON Systems on their respective Mobile Suits. Tecna destroyed the core of GENESIS X while Flora destroyed the mirrors and gave back the Ultimate Power.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Bloom rescued Shinn from his cockpit. However, it was too late. His heart had stopped beating…

In an alternate dimension, Stellar Loussier appeared to Shinn.

"Stellar… Why are you here…" Shinn asked, confused.

"Shinn… I told you that I would visit you 'tomorrow', and today is 'tomorrow'…" Stella said as she embraced Shinn. "Shinn, you must go back…"

"Stellar… I don't wish to leave you…" Shinn said, tears forming. "I want to be here with you forever…"

"Shinn, there's someone who cares about you… That girl…" Stellar said. "That red haired fairy… She actually cares… Don't let her be upset…"

With that, Stellar disappeared into a white light.

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_

_yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru_

_inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru_

_tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

_itsuka midori no asa e_

_subete no yoru wo koete_

_sore wa tada hitori zutsu_

_mitsukete yuku basho dakara_

_ima wa tada kono mune de_

_anata wo atatametai_

_natsukashiku mada tooi_

_yasuragi no tame ni_

_Fields of hope_

In the real world, Bloom was weeping over Shinn's body. "Please, Shinn… Sky is gone… Please don't leave me as well…"

Suddenly, Bloom glowed in an orange light. She channelled energy as Shinn slowly regained consciousness.

"Bloom?" Shinn said weakly.

"Shinn, you're alive!" Bloom cried and hugged him tightly.

"Bloom…" Shinn looked surprised at first, but then, he accepted the hug and returned it.

_natsukashiku mada tooi_

_yakusoku no nohara_

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope_

"Attention, Company of Light forces! This is Chairwoman Lacus Clyne of the PLANT Supreme Council!" Lacus contacted the Divine. "I would like to request a ceasefire between our forces. I do not wish for further combat in this alternate hyperspace region. And these firings of the superweapon GENESIS X have been a misunderstanding and a consequence of our soldier's disobedience. I seek your understanding and forgiveness."

The ships gave a ceasefire signal and the fighting stopped.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru – See-Saw

_Kimi no sugata wa boku ni nite iru_

_Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku_

_Nani mo shira nai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo_

_Boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara_

_Utsuro ni yokota waru yoru demo_

_Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake_

_Kimi no hayasa wa boku ni nite iru_

_Hadome no kikanaku naru sora ga kowakunatte_

_Boku wa itsu made ganbareba ii no?_

_Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru_


	25. After Phase

**After Phase: Light of the Future**

APRILLIUS ONE, PLANT – 5 MAY C.E. 76

The Council of Light met up with the PLANT Supreme Council and discussed the war in general. They realised that both the attacks on the Archangel and Alfea were carried out by terrorists. The firings of GENESIS X were part of Dark Bloom's ploy and had not been approved by the Council. So, the two sides worked together and ended the war. The Company of Light also realised how the Liberty Plan could benefit them and agreed to it.

The world was now on a stable course as it headed for the future.

GARDENIA, ORB, EARTH – 8 MAY C.E. 76

Three days after the war ended, Shinn returned to Gardenia to check on things. He knocked on the door of the house Bloom lived in on Earth.

"Hi, Shinn, long time no see!" Vanessa got the door and saw Bloom's old lover outside. "Come on in! You're just in time! Bloom just arrived from Magix!"

"What?" Shinn asked, surprised.

"Hey, Shinn!" Bloom said and ran to the door. She hugged Shinn. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Um… Sure…" Shinn said, blushing.

The couple left the house and walked down the street. "Where do you want to go first?" Shinn asked.

"I want to visit the park…" Bloom replied, smiling. "It was where I first realised my fairy powers… And where I first met you… I want to visit our secret hideout…"

"Alright then…" Shinn said smiling.

"Hey, look who's back!" came a voice from behind the couple. Shinn and Bloom spun around to see Mitzi.

"If it isn't the idiot couple! You guys look as stupid as the last time I saw you!" Mitzi laughed.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Shinn yelled. "She's a fairy, y'know!"

"Ha! So the one loser race loves another loser race!" Mitzi smirked. She was a racist influenced by Blue Cosmos.

Bloom smiled evilly. "Do you know who turned your scooter into a pig three years ago?" Bloom asked. "It was me!"

"What?! And I had to spend another fortune buying another one!" Mitzi looked angry. "You're gonna pay big time!" Mitzi speed her new motorbike toward Bloom.

Bloom cast a suspending spell which held Mitzi up into the air. Shinn walked over and drew out his military dagger.

"Nice hairdo!" Shinn smiled.

"Thanks!" Mitzi gave a little smile as well. She liked people to compliment her hair.

"Too bad it's going down the drain!" Shinn smirked and shaved Mitzi's head with his dagger.

"No!" Mitzi cried.

Bloom and Shinn laughed and walked off. "Do you think we should let her down?" Shinn asked.

"Nah, the spell will fade soon…" Bloom replied.

They got to the park and got inside a tree house they had built when they were younger.

"It sure brings back memories being back in here…" Shinn said.

"Yeah…" Bloom agreed. "After you left for PLANT, I never came back here…"

"Why?" Shinn asked.

"Because, it's not the same without you…" Bloom said and blushed.

"Bloom…" Shinn grabbed her hand. "There's something I wanted to do ever since I was young…"

"Then do it!" Bloom giggled.

Shinn reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He slid it onto Bloom's finger while kneeling in front of her. "Bloom, will you marry me?"

Bloom looked shocked at first, but then, her face managed a smile. "Yes, I agree!" Bloom replied as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

Shinn leaned in to kiss Bloom. They lips touched in the magnificence of the sunset.

**Phase End**

**Ending theme: **Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru

_Kimi no sugata wa boku ni nite iru_

_Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku_

_Nani mo shira nai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo_

_Shows Kira receiving Tori from Athrun_

_Boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara_

_Shows Kira and Athrun meeting on Heliopolis_

_Utsuro ni yokota waru yoru demo_

_Shows Strike Gundam launching_

_Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake_

_Shows Kira meeting Lacus for the first time_

_Kimi no hayasa wa boku ni nite iru_

_Shows Athrun and Kira fighting to the death_

_Hadome no kikanaku naru sora ga kowakunatte_

_Shows Freedom Gundam launching_

_Boku wa itsu made ganbareba ii no?_

_Shows the battle of Orb, Shinn loses his family and cries in agony_

_Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru_

_Shows the fall of Jachin Due_

_Doushitemo raku ja nai michi wo eranderu_

_Shows Shinn and Bloom separating_

_Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku_

_Shows the Gundam jacking and Impulse's appearance_

_Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai_

_Shows the Break the World incident_

_Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara_

_Shows Shinn meeting Stellar_

_Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou_

_Shows the death of Stellar_

_Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki wa_

_Shows Shinn defeating Kira_

_Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou_

_Shows Destiny launching_

_Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo_

_Shows the battle of Messiah_

_Kimi no sugata wa boku ni nite iru_

_Shows Rey's return_

_Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de_

_Shows Shinn meeting Bloom again_

_Saigo ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku_

_Shows Shinn defeating Bloom_

_Boku wo suki de irareru_

_Shows the Liberty launching_

_Boku wa kimi ni ikasareteru_

Shinn and Bloom walk down the aisle.

"Do you, Shinn Asuka, take Bloom Peters as your wife?" the pastor asked.

"I do!" Shinn replied.

"And do you, Bloom Peters, take Shinn Asuka as your husband?" the pastor asked.

"I do!" Bloom replied.

"You may kiss the bride!" the pastor announced.

Shinn lifted the veil and kissed Bloom on the lips. Bloom returned the kiss passionately.

**WINX CLUB SEED – THE END**


End file.
